


I put this group chat on mute| Xeno-T Texting Fic|

by sangdo_the_mango



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), Xeno-T (Band)
Genre: Everyone ships Sangjoon, Gen, I mean how can they not?, Kpop texting fic, M/M, Mostly Xeno-T being dorks, Past Relationship(s), Sanggyun will pop up later, Taeyang and Jiho are lowkey dating, another one of those texting fanfics cause I felt like writing one, ex-members might pop up, more ships are gonna pop up though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangdo_the_mango/pseuds/sangdo_the_mango
Summary: Xeno-T in the building, it's Xeno-T, boys, hell yeah it's Xeno-T





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is in Sangdo's POV!! It's probably going to be in his POV for 2 or 3 chapter. I won't write who's who because their names are in there in some way or another.

**_Baby Sangwon_ ** **has added you to a group chat**

**_Baby Sangwon_ ** **has added** **_Hojoonie_ ** **,** **✦** **_Jyho Jyho_ ** **_✦_ ** **, and** **_B-joo_ ** **_✌_ ** **to the chat**

 

 **Baby Sangwon:**  hey yo, what’s up

 **Hojoonie:** lord Sangwon what now

 **Baby Sangwon:** what, can’t I ask how my hyungs are doing? after all i live by myself

 **Hojoonie:** boi you choose to live by yourself

 **✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦** **:** plus, aren’t you like in B-Joo'sroom?

 **B-Joo** **✌:** Jiho, Sangwon left an HOUR AGO.

 **✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** o

_Jiho, you were there when Sangwon said he was going home_

**Hojoonie:**  yeah, were you even paying attention when he left?

 **B-Joo** **✌:** He obviously wasn’t mom. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have said that

 **Hojoonie:** hold up B Joo✋, who are you calling mom?

 **✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** obviously you, you dweeb

  _Jiho that’s not nice...._

 **Hojoonie:** when was this decided?

 **✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** when Sangwon said Sangdo looked more like a dad than a mom

_When was I ever the dad of the group?_

**B-Joo** **✌:** EVER SINCE YOU GOT MOM PREGNANT

_I never got Hojoon pregnant_

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** Sangdo got Hojoon pregnant?

 **Hojoonie:** no

_No_

**Baby Sangwon:** ok maybe dad didn’t get mom pregnant but that still doesn’t stop the fact that they are both still very much in luv and married w/ each other.

  **B-Joo** **✌:** r you trying to imply that mom cheated on dad?

_Hojoon didn’t cheat on me B Joo because we aren’t even dating._

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** wait so Hojoon and Sangdo didn’t fuck?

 **Hojoonie:** yeah me and Sangdo aren’t a thing guys

 **Baby Sangwon:** sure you guys may not be dating but that still doesn’t stop the fact that you two are madly in love with each other

 **B-Joo** **✌:** yup like that one time Hojoon had a bad dream Sangdo was there to save the day

_That was because we were sharing a room B Joo…_

**Baby Sangwon:** yeah a thing you both agreed on

 **Hojoonie:** come on guys don’t be silly Sangdo would’ve done the same thing for you guys too. It’s just in his nature

 **Baby Sangwon:** another reason you fell in love with dad

_Sangwon we’re not married._

**B-Joo** **✌:** YEAH AND NAMJIN AIN’T REAL

 **✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** guys hold up

_What is it Jiho?_

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** so did you hojoon fuck or not?

 **Hojoonie:** what type of question is that Jiho

_I’d say a very personal one._

**B-Joo** **✌:** yeah Jiho, don’t be a dummy, of course they fucked. How do you think we all got here?

_B Joo, that’s not even medically possible. Even if Hojoon and I had sex (which we haven’t may I add), neither of us could end up pregnant._

**Hojoonie:** Sangdo’s right. Neither of us could ever get pregnant

 **✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** so you guys didn’t have sex then?

_NO_

**Hojoonie:** NO

 **Hojoonie:** why is this even a conversation anymore?

 **B-Joo** **✌:** you brought it up yourself mom

 **✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** he’s right, you did

 **Hojoonie:** you know what I’m out, bye

_Me too, goodbye everyone_

**Baby Sangwon:** bye mom, bye dad

 **B-Joo** **✌:** bye you two

 **✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** bye mom and dad.

 **✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** and bye to the other two

 **Baby Sangwon:** so…

 **B-Joo** **✌:** what

 **Baby Sangwon:** Hojoon and Sangdo are definitely fucking

 **B-Joo** **✌:** they’re probably secretly married too

_You know me and Hojoon can still see your conversation still right?_

**B-Joo** **✌:** oops, gotta blast

 **Baby Sangwon:** me too, buh bye

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangdo and Hojoon talk about the conversation that went down in the group chat. But in the early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here back with another update. Hope you enjoy reading it! (Still in Sangdo's POV)

Sangdo sighed as he turned off his phone and put it on the desk beside his bed. He laid down and rubbed his face with his hands. His face was still warm due to the conversation the members had just had not that long ago.

Sangdo was grateful that it was through a group chat and not a one-on-one conversation. He could only imagine what the members would’ve said if they had seen how red his face had turned.

He sighed and mentally thanked Hojoon for putting an end to the conversation before it got out of hand. Well, an attempt to put an end to it since Sangwon and Byungjoo still continued the conversation after he and Hojoon had said goodbye to the group. Luckily he himself had put an end to that too before they could take the conversation any further.

He didn't want to wake up to a whole conversation between Byungjoo and Sangwon about his and Hojoon's relationship in the group chat. And who knows what they could be saying about them now that they thought him and Hojoon were asleep.

He yawned and decided he should probably sleep. He laid down and wrapped himself in the warm blanket that was on his bed and fell into a deep slumber almost instantly.

 

~~~~~~~☘~~~~~~~

 

A little while later, Sangdo's phone let out a loud chime, waking him up from his peaceful slumber and letting him know he had just received a new notification.

He turned to his side and grabbed his phone from the desk. He turned it on and his eyes squinted as the bright light hit his eyes. He lowered the brightness not waiting for his eyes to adjust to the new light.

He had received a text from Hojoon. He quickly clicked it, wondering what his hyung could possibly want to talk about so early in the morning.

 

**New Message from Hojoonie**

**Hojoonie** **:** Sangdo, are u up?

_I am now, what’s up Hojoonie?_

**Hojoonie** **:** sorry I woke you up

_No, it’s fine, but why did you wake me up though?_

**Hojoonie** **:** I just wanted to check if you were ok after what happened in the group chat today.

_Yes, I’m fine Hojoonie, why wouldn’t I?_

**Hojoonie** **:** Knowing you Sangdo, you were probably blushing like crazy after what Byungjoo and Sangwon said

_Well that’s true_

**Hojoonie** **:** of course it is, I know how you are Sangdo

_Thanks for caring though Hojoonie._

**Hojoonie** **:** You know I always care about you Sangdo just like I care about you

**Hojoonie** **:** in fact, if it weren’t for how nosy Byungjoo and Sangwon are, I would’ve probably gone to your room already

_I wish you could. It sounds like they’re asleep but with those two you never know._

**Hojoonie** **:** true that, at least Jiho doesn’t really care, he’s always confused about what’s going on or taking pictures of himself

_You’re right about Jiho there, but that’s just how he is, a beautiful man that’s easily confused._

**Hojoonie** **:** am I a beautiful man too Sangdo?

_Of course, you are Hojoonie, you’re my beautiful man._

**Hojoonie** **:** aww stop it you’re making me blush.

**Hojoonie:** but do you think we should tell them Sangdo?

_Tell them what?_

**Hojoonie:** about us silly, I mean they already suspect and I think it’s best that we tell them before they catch us in one of the rooms together

_I think we should, but only if you’re ready Hojoonie._

**Hojoonie** **:** I’m ready to tell them Sangdo

_Me too Hojoonie._

_Let’s tell them today during breakfast_

**Hojoonie** **:** alright then, see you in a couple of hours

_Ok, bye Hojoonie ❤_

**Hojoonie:** bye Sangdo ❤

 

Sangdo smiled, he put his phone back on the desk and laid back down. He wasn’t going to lie, he was a little bit nervous. But mostly excited.

He knew the members would take it well, at least they all showed like they would take it well considering how much they would tease them both.

The only thing he could think of was the screaming and yelling that was going to come out of Sangwon and Byungjoo. They would probably get the people living near them to call the police.

Jiho, on the other hand probably already knew about them. He had accidentally walked in on them one time but he never questioned them about it. He had either forgotten or he didn’t care. (To be honest, Sangdo was sure Jiho probably hadn’t even noticed what they had been doing when he had walked in).

Sangdo closed his eyes and decided to try to sleep for the next 2 hours he had left before breakfast. Only then would he know how the other members would react.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good. I'm trying my best since it's my first fanfic ever. I don't know where I'm taking this story but I hope I'm able to continue it! I'll probably update this story again at the end of the week. Again, thanks for reading and leave comments and kudos (if you haven't already)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Sangdo and Hojoon confessing and the kids' reactions.

**Baby Sangwon:** OH MY GOD

**Baby Sangwon:** I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TODAY

**Baby Sangwon:** I SWEAR IF THIS IS A DREAM, LORD HELP ME I’LL SUE WHOEVER IS IN CHARGE OF DREAMS

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** I’m pretty sure it’s the dream god

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** also why are you freaking out?

**Baby Sangwon:** OH MY GOD, WERE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION DURING BREAKFAST????

**B-joo** **✌:** You know he never pays attention

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** hey….

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** but for real, what is it?

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** wait you were here for breakfast???

**B-joo** **✌:** Let me catch you up bro cause Sangwon is probably dead right now

**Baby Sangwon:** am not!

**B-joo** **✌:** ignore him, ok so during breakfast Sangdo and Hojoon walked in and said they had an announcement to make that concerns both of them

**B-joo** **✌:** they said some weird ass stuff about how they’ll understand if we’re mad or whatever

**B-joo** **✌:** honestly I was confused at this point, so I told them to get to the point

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** so what did they say?

**B-joo** **✌:** they’re dating

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** o

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** ok it all makes sense now

**Hojoonie:** wdym?

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** All those times I walked in on you guys

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** Y'all were fucking?

**Baby Sangwon:** JIHO KNEW THE ANSWER THE WHOLE TIME

**Baby Sangwon:** JIHO TELL US YOUR WAYS

**B-joo** **✌:** I’m guessing once you’re as clueless as Jiho, you just find valuable stuff you didn’t even know is valuable.

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** huh

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** no I just walk in without knocking

_Oh, so you did know what was going on when you walked in?_

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** no, I only knew after I walked out because Hojoon started moaning loudly

_Jiho you didn’t have to be so explicit._

**Baby Sangwon:** hold up

**B-joo** **✌:** what now Sangwon

**Baby Sangwon:** SANGDO AND HOJOON LIED TO US???!?!?!

**B-joo** **✌:** what do you mean?

**Baby Sangwon:** THEY SAID THEY WEREN’T FUCKING BUT SANGDO JUST ADMITTED RIGHT NOW THAT THEY ARE

**B-joo** **✌:** Oh my god you’re right

**B-joo** **✌:** WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY???????????????

**Hojoonie:** we only lied because we hadn’t told you guys that we were dating yet.

_Yes, we didn’t want to expose our relationship just yet._

**Baby Sangwon:** wow what a time to be alive

**Baby Sangwon:** Sangjoon has just been confirmed

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** Sang what?

**Baby Sangwon:** Sangjoon. me and Byungjoo had a very serious conversation and we decided that was Sangdo and Hojoon’s couple name.

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** why do they need a couple name? We can just say mom and dad

**Hojoonie:** no shut up Jiho, I like it

_Don’t be mean to Jiho_

**B-joo** **✌:** yeah mom. Are you mad because Jiho kissed Sangdo during that Christmas party?

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** we do not speak of that incident

_Besides Byungjoo, it wasn’t intentional. Jiho had tripped over something and landed on me._

**B-joo** **✌:** it looked like you guys were getting it down on the floor during a party

**Hojoonie:** that was because they were struggling to get up Byungjoo

**Baby Sangwon:** I remember that. I’ve never seen Hojoon get so mad at Jiho.

**Baby Sangwon:** and it makes sense now. you weren’t mad because you thought Jiho had intentionally pushed Sangdo. You were mad because you thought Sangdo and Jiho were getting it down on the floor in front of you.

**Hojoonie:** that is not true.

**B-joo** **✌:** aw come one. if it weren’t true you wouldn’t have avoided Jiho for a week

**Hojoonie:** I did not

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** you did too! you completely ignored me.

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** and I remember I had asked if there was any more milk and you turned around and threw the milk carton at me and it busted open

_Oh, I remember that. I had to clean it out too._

**Hojoonie:** ok fine i was mad at you Jiho but i’m over it now and that’s all that matters.

_Yes, we are finally all in peace and no one is throwing milk cartons at each other anymore._

**B-joo** **✌:** Jiho smelled so bad when the milk dried up on his clothes.

**Baby Sangwon:** he was crying too.

**Baby Sangwon:** such a day to remember.

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** yeah, i never asked Hojoon about milk ever again.

_Speaking of milk, do we have any milk?_

**B-joo** **✌:** nah, I finished it

**Hojoonie:** great, another thing I have to buy tomorrow

_You volunteered to buy groceries Hojoonie_

**B-joo** **✌:** yeah mom, you need to keep us well fed

**Hojoonie:** uh no. the three of you are all grown and Sangwon, who should be the baby of the family might I add, lives by himself.

**B-joo** **✌:** that’s just Sangwon being Sangwon mom. Being a little rebel since his baby days

_Don’t forget we have another baby too_

**✦** **Jyho Jyho** **✦:** Hojoon is pregnant again? Wow Sangwon, you’re going to be a big brother now

**Baby Sangwon:** YES!

_Actually Sangwon, you’re still the baby of the family. The other baby is_ _Sanggyun._

**Baby Sangwon:** aw damn it

_Language, Sangwon_

**Hojoonie:** wait, is Sanggyun even in this group?

**B-joo** **✌:** I don’t think so

_I’ll add him._

**You have added** **_Older Rap Baby_ ** **to the group**

**Older Rap Baby:** hey guys~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! I'm back with another chapter! This is the last one with Sangdo's POV (for now). It's about to get crazy in the next chapter. It's probably gonna be in Sangwon's POV. Again, thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you haven't already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangwon and Sanggyun more like those two kids that always get in trouble

Sangwon mentally slapped himself for not adding Sanggyun anytime sooner.

He didn't know how he could forget to add one of the other members and his best friend to a group chat that was specifically for that.

Sangwon quickly replied to Sanggyun in the group chat before any of the other members could even prevent what was about to happen.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** hey guys~

_SAAAAANGGYUUUUUN!!!_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** SAAAAAAANGWOOOOOOON!!!!!

**Mom:** oh god no

_SANGGYUN, MAN YOU HAVE MISSED A SHIT TON OF THINGS_

**Dad:** Sangwon please watch your language

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** SANGDO IS STILL THE SAME, WHAT A MAN

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** ALSO FILL ME IN BRO

**Mom:** I regret asking if Sanggyun was in this group

_WELL YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE IT_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** OH MY GOD DUDE WHAT????

_HOJOON AND SANGDO AKA MOM AND DAD ARE DATING!!!!_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** OOOOOO MY GODDDDDD

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** ARE YOU FOR REAL SANGWON BUDDY OLD PAL???

_YEAH I AM ASK BYUNGJOO, HE NEVER LIES_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** FUCK BYUNGJOO I’M ASKING HOJOON

**Mom:** It’s true

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** OOOO MY GOD

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** WHEN DID ALL OF THIS HAPPEN?

_TODAY MAN_

**Dad:** Actually we’ve been dating for a while but we told the rest of the group today in the morning.

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** I LEAVE Y’ALL FOR A LITTLE WHILE AND HOJOON AND SANGDO ARE SUDDENLY MARRIED, THE GROUP NAME SUDDENLY CHANGES, SANGWON AND BYUNGJOO CHANGE THEIR STAGE NAMES AND XERO POSTS JUST AS MANY SELFIES AS EVER.

**That Dude Jiho:** The last one isn’t really a change. I’ve always posted lots of pics

**That sreamy guy** **:** yeah apparently he thinks he’s cute, don’t know where he got that idea from.

**That Dude Jiho:** that’s where you’re wrong my dear friend, I don’t think I’m cute, I KNOW I’m cute.

**Mom:** yes sweetie defend yourself

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** ok so Hojoon and Sangdo are mom and dad, mom somehow got pregnant and had four kids around the same time but somehow have a decent amount of years/months between each other, are all grown up and mom and dad somehow managed to cheat time and be practically the same age as their kids?

_Don’t question it man, just roll with it._

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** ok then

**Dad:** Now that our beloved Sangwon has helped Sanggyun catch up with what's been going on, how about Sanggyun catches us up with what’s been going on with him?

_Dad, stop you’re embarrassing me_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** shut up Sangwon, and ok daddy

**Mom:** don’t call him that, it sounds wrong, call him pops or something

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** ok, I’ll call him pops

**Mom:** ok now continue with what you were saying

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** ok, well life has been great people. JBJ is going well

**Dad:** We’ve seen Sanggyun, we were and still are so proud of you

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** seriously, this guy is such a dad

_Duh, that’s why he was declared the dad of the group_

**That Dude Jiho:** you guys say ‘ok’ a lot

_You got a problem, bro?_

**That Dude Jiho:** no I just saying

_Ok, you’re forgiven_

**That Dude Jiho:** see, what I tell you?

**That screamy guy** **:** oh my god, you’re right

**That screamy guy** **:** like most of the sentences start with ‘ok,’

_Stop judging us bro_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** yeah bro, we can use ‘ok’ as much as we want, ok?

**That Dude Jiho:** I don’t have a problem I just wanted to point it out.

_You clearly had a problem because you were pointing it out, bro_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** yeah, what my bro said, bro

**Dad:** Why do you two keep saying ‘bro’?

_I don’t know dad, why are we doing it Sanggyun?_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** I don’t know, I was just following along with what you were saying

**Mom:** I swear, one day both of you are gonna get in trouble for a dumb reason and it’s all gonna be because you tagged along with the other.

_It’s part of the code mom_

**Mom:** what code

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** the bro code

_Yeah brothers that bathe together, die together_

**That screamy guy** **:** you two shower together

_No, it’s just for emphasise_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** I mean unless you count that one time we went skinny dipping with the rest of the JBJ members

**Mom:** when was this??

**Mom:** also, I thought it was ‘bro that ride together, die together’ or something like that

_Nah, we wanted to be original_

**Mom:** but for real Sangwon, when did this happen

_When did what happen?_

**Mom:** WHEN DID YOU GO SKINNY DIPPING YOU DIP SHIT

_Ouch, um I went that day when I said I couldn’t make it to dinner_

**Dad:** Well at least we know were you were

**Dad:** Also, Hojoon, you shouldn’t call the kids ‘dip shit’, it’s not nice.

**That screamy guy:** *gasp*

_What now Byungjoo_

**That screamy guy:** Sangdo just cursed

**That Dude Jiho:** Oh my god he did

**That Dude Jiho:** is the world ending?

_I think so_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** guys I’m scared.

_Me too_

**Mom:** shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I updated again! This one was in Sangwon's POV in case anyone was confused. I don't know why I choose Sanggyun's name as 'Mayo Man Sanggyun', it just popped into my head.


	5. Chapter 5

LOOK AT HIM! WHAT A MAN!♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

Ok now to the chapter.

* * *

 

_Do you guys ever have those dreams where you seem to be falling for an eternity down a hole, not knowing when you’re going to land and what you're going to land on?_

**_Sent at 12:42 am_ **

**_Read at 1:10 am_ **

_Like the suspense is slowly killing you and you end up never knowing how deep the hole_ _was because you wake up before it ends._

**_Sent at 12:43 am_ **

**_Read at 1:10 am_ **

_You never know if it was supposed to be a nightmare or good dream. If you actually die or if you survived. You never find out what’s at the bottom of the hole, if there even was a bottom to begin with._

**_Sent at 12:45 am_ **

**_Read at 1:10 am_ **

_Yeah, I had a dream like that a week back and I ended up falling out of my bed and landed on some tacos I had ordered earlier that day and didn't get to finish. I don’t know what it means but I know for sure that I messed up my pajamas that night._

**_Sent at 12:46 am_ **

**_Read at 1:10 am_ **

**That Dude Jiho:** dude wtf

_What_

**That Dude Jiho:** are you ok?

_yeah, why?_

**That Dude Jiho:** idk it’s just your spelling actually looks acceptable and you used correct punctuation and stuff

_Oh_

_Well thanks for noticing Jiho_

**That screamy guy:** why are you up this early Sangwon?

_I can’t sleep_

**That screamy guy:** count some sheep or something

_I can’t, I actually can’t right now. Not with all the noise the neighbors are making._

_Save me please_

**That screamy guy:** wish I could but it’s 1 in the morning

_PLEASE SAVE ME_

_I DON’T WANNA SUFFER ANYMORE_

**That screamy guy:** just turn your music on really loud

_JIHO HAS MY SPEAKERS_

**That screamy guy:** oh dang

**That screamy guy:** wait why?

_I don’t know, Jiho just said he needed them_

**That screamy guy:** oh Jiho, such a mystery man

_More of a confused mystery man_

**Mom:** oh my god go to sleep my phone keeps going off

**Mom:** also Sangwon, are you ok? What was all that stuff you texted earlier?

_Just my thoughts mother_

**Mom:** Sangwon I forbid you from watching anymore tv before bedtime, and using your phone. Maybe that’s why you have these dreams

_Ok Hojoon, you may be my ‘mom’ but you’re not my real mom_

**That screamy guy:** you did not just go there

_I just fucking did_

 

**You have been removed from this group**

 

“WELL FUCK YOUR CHICKEN STRIPS THEN! ALL I DID WAS SHARE MY DREAMS AND I GET KICKED OUT BECAUSE OF IT?? I THOUGHT Y’ALL WERE MY FAM BUT I GUESS NOT. THIS IS WHY SANGDO DOESN'T FREAKING LOVE YOU.”

Sangwon wasn’t really mad, just ticked off that Hojoon had the audacity to remove him from his own group. Just then, his phone started ringing.

He grabbed his phone and answered the call, which was from Sangdo. He smirked, of course, Sangdo was gonna call at a time like this. Typical dad material.  


_Hello?_

**_Sangwonie, are you ok?_ **

_Yeah, why?_

**_I saw the text messages Sangwon. I know it was little childish of Hojoon to remove you from the group because of what you said but you know Hojoon takes his ‘mom’ duties very seriously._ **

_And who’s fault is that?_

**_Sangwon don’t be like that._ **

_I’m sorry_

**_It’s ok, I’m gonna add you back to the group tomorrow. Now go to sleep so you can have breakfast with us tomorrow._ **

_Ok then…..daddy_

**_Sangwon, stop_ **

_Ok, ok_

_Daddy_

**_Sangwon I swear to god, I’m going to hang up and not add you to the group at all_ **

_Fine, fine_

**_Thank you_ **

_So does Hojoon call you daddy during sex or…._

 

**Your call has ended**

 

“Well, that’s another mystery the world may never know. ”

Sangwon looked his clock on the wall. It was 3:10 am

“Forget sleep, I’m gonna go play video games.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangwon messed up but he's gonna fix it.

**Incoming Call from** **_Dad_ **

 

_Hello_

**_Sangwon, I’m going to add you back to the group. When I do, I need you to apologize to Hojoon for what you said._ **

_I know, I was planning to anyways. Even if you hadn’t added me I was gonna call Hojoon and apologize. I’m not that mean Sangdo._

**_I know you aren’t Sangwon_ **

_Are you ok?_

**_...._ **

_Well?_

**_If I were, to be honest, no not at all._ **

_Did you watch a sad dog video_

_I feel you those get a couple of tears flowing out of me when I watch them._

**_No, it’s not that Sangwon_ **

_Then what is it?_

**_Hojoon is mad at me_ **

_Why? Did you like not say good morning to him or something?_

**_He heard the conversation we had last night Sangwon, that’s why I told you to stop. It’s funny when you joke about it but when Hojoon is there listening to the conversation it’s not funny anymore._ **

_I didn’t know he was there! It’s not completely my fault!_

_Besides Sangdo, you should tell him anyway. You can’t hide it from him forever. It’s either you tell him or I tell him._

**_Sangwon, please don’t tell him! It’s gonna make it look like you’re making it up! Then it will make everything worse._ **

_That’s why you should tell him! He’ll probably actually believe you if it comes from you!_

**_Fine, I’ll tell him._ **

_Good, so now hang up, tell him and then add me to the group so I can apologize to your man._

**_Ok Sangwon_ **

_Good luck Sangdo_

**_Thanks and good luck to you too._ **

 

**Your call has ended**

 

~~~~~~~☘~~~~~~~

 

**You have been added to a group chat by** **_Dad_ ** **with** **_That Dude Jiho, That screamy guy, Mom_ ** **and** **_Mayo Man Sanggyun_ **

 

_Hello_

**Mom:** hello Sangwon, so nice of you to join us.

_I know right. Anyways I’m sorry for what I said to you yesterday mom. I know you may not be our actual mom but I still care about you and you still care about us._

_So I’m sorry that I offended you, I really didn’t mean to..._

**That screamy guy:** wow Sangwon, your words were so touching Hojoon is crying

**Mom:** no I’m not, shut up. Your apology is accepted Sangwon.

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** IM CRYING MAN! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL SANGWON

_Thanks, Sanggyun_

_So mom, how did the convo with dad go?_

**Dad:** Do you really have to ask here in the group chat Sangwon?

**Mom:** honestly Sangwon, have we not raised you any better?

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** what are y’all talking about?

**Dad:** It’s nothing Sanggyun

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** DON’T DO THAT TO ME POPS, I WANT TO KNOW

_I’LL TELL YOU, BRO_

**That screamy guy:** TELL ME TOO SANGWON

_YOU’RE IN THE CHAT SO YOU’RE GONNA KNOW ANYWAYS_

**That screamy guy:** OK

**Mom:** Sangwon don’t you say anything

**Dad:** Please don’t

_I’M SORRY BUT I HAVE TO_

**Dad:** No you don’t Sangwon, what I and Hojoon talked about isn’t for you to tell to anyone

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** aww, how come Sangwon knows but we don’t? I thought you loved us. (*>_<*)

**Mom:** we do love you guys but it’s just something we shouldn’t share with everyone

**That screamy guy:** OH MY GOD

**Mom:** what now Byungjoo, you were fine 5 minutes ago

**That screamy guy:** Nothing, I didn’t mean to send that to this chat

**Mom:** oh, who are texting?

**Mom:** Wait, where is Sangwon

_I’m right here mother_

**Mom:** where were you?

_I was taking care of some issues_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** SANGDO HAS A DADDY KINK???

_GOD DANG IT SANGGYUN YOU SENT IT TO THE WRONG CHAT_

**Mom:** I KNEW IT

**Dad:** Sangwon, why?

_They wanted to know and I knew you weren’t gonna let me tell them so i thought if I did it in secret you would never find out but SOMEONE HAD TO MESS IT UP_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** i’m sorry (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

_It’s ok man, we all mess up_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** (☆^ー^☆)

_Why are you using emoticons now?_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** cause they’re cute (*^▽^*)

**Mom:** Sangwon what exactly did you tell them?

_I told them the short version._

**Dad:** Please explain your version of a ‘short version’.

_OK, here I go. It was night, you guys were out, me and Sangdo were at my place, there was beer, we got drunk, we talked, questions got asked, Sangdo has a daddy kink._

**That screamy guy:** you have to give him points for only saying the whole thing in one text

**Dad:** That’s because he didn’t explicitly describe the whole night.

**That screamy guy:** oh

**Mom:** well me and Sangdo are going to go because he is probably extremely embarrassed right now and needs comfort and I’m gonna go provide some for him

**Dad:** Thanks Hojoonie

**That screamy guy:** I’m gonna go sleep now, bye

_Bye_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** So no one thinks my emoticons are cute (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ

_They’re not cute_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

_They’re super cute_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** o(≧∇≦o)

_ヾ(^ ^ゞ_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** (ᗒᗨᗕ)

_ヾ(｡･ω･｡)_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** ❀.(*´◡`*)❀.

_Ok bye now ( ﾉ^.^)ﾉﾟ_

**Mayo Man Sanggyun:** bye (★^O^★)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hoped you liked it! Don't worry, Jiho will come back in the next chapter with someone else (￣︶￣;). This chapter was hard for me to write for some reason, well like I said, hoped you enjoyed it! Leave kudos if you haven't already and comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiho's back, and so is someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Hojoon's POV! Just so no one gets confused.

**Baby Sanggyun:** what up mah dudes o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 **B-Joo the Pumpkin:** the emoticons make you seem less cool

 **Husband Guy:** Byungjoo that’s not nice, don’t kill Sanggyun’s happiness

 **Baby Sanggyun:** thanks pops

 **Husband Guy:** You’re welcome Sanggyun

_Where is Sangwon?_

**Baby Sangwon:** right here mom

 **Husband Guy:** we’re missing Jiho

_He didn’t text at all yesterday._

**Baby Sanggyun:** maybe he broke his phone or something

 **B-Joo the Pumpkin:** nah he would be crying about it

 **B-Joo the Pumpkin:** i just went to check on him and he’s texting someone. He said not to bother him cause he is v busy

_I’m gonna text him right now then_

**B-Joo the Pumpkin:** ok

 

~~~~~~~☘~~~~~~~

 

_Jiho_

**Xero Milk:** yes

_Are you ok?_

**Xero Milk:** yeah why do you ask

_you haven’t texted in the group chat in a while_

**Xero Milk:** oh, it’s cause I’m busy texting someone else

_who?_

**Xero Milk:** must we tell each other everything?

_yes because I care about you all_

**Xero Milk:** i was texting Taeyang

_oooooooh_

**Xero Milk:** yeah

_add him to the group chat_

**Xero Milk:** ok

 

~~~~~~~☘~~~~~~~

 

 **_Xero Milk_ ** **has added** **_Jenissi Man_ ** **to the group chat**

 

 **Jenissi Man:** hello

 **Baby Sangwon:** JENISSI

 **Baby Sanggyun:** JENIIIIIIIISSIIIIIIII

 **Jenissi Man:** is it weird that I can actually hear them screaming this?

 **Xero Milk:** no you know how they are, you can hear them anywhere

 **Husband Guy:** Sangwon came home singing about a frog once

 **Jenissi Man:** as expected from Sangwon

 **B-Joo the Pumpkin:** how have you been Taeyang?

 **Jenissi Man:** I’ve been doing good, I hope you all have been doing good.

_Yes we have all been doing good_

**Baby Sanggyun:** yup I’m excited for your new album Jenissi

 **Baby Sangwon:** me too

 **Husband Guy:** We are all anticipating it

 **Xero Milk:** why do you use big words Sangdo?

_Why do you not use big words Jiho?_

**Xero Milk:** they take too long to write

 **Husband Guy:** But you type fast Jiho

 **Xero Milk:** well I don’t know that many big words

_Are you sure?_

**Jenissi Man:** he probably knows some but doesn’t know how to spell them

 **B-Joo the Pumpkin:** why are we talking about big words, I feel like I’m in school again

_Brings back memories of cramming before a test_

**Xero Milk:** i remember doing that

 **Husband Guy:** I think we all did it a couple of times in our lives

_Sangdo, you crammed before tests too???_

**Husband Guy:** Yes, don’t misjudge me please, I was like all of you too

 **Baby Sangwon:** yeah we know you were a baby too Sangdo

 **Xero Milk:** i don’t think that's what he means

 **Baby Sanggyun:** yeah Sangwon bro, he probably means that he was irresponsible like us once in his life

 **Jenissi Man:** you guys make Sangdo sound like he’s the most innocent thing in the world

_Jenissi, that’s because he is!_

**Baby Sangwon:** are you *cough, cough* sure about that?

_Why wouldn’t I be?_

_Sangwon what do you mean?_

_Is Sangdo secretly the leader of a mafia?_

**B-Joo the Pumpkin:** oh my god what if Sangdo really was a mafia leader?

 **Husband Guy:** I’m not a mafia leader, and I’m also not ‘the most innocent’ thing in the world

 **Xero Milk:** Sangdo is a leader of a mafia?

 **Jenissi Man:** no, he said he wasn’t

 **Jenissi Man:** but we don’t know if he’s lying

 **Husband Guy:** I’m serious I’m not the leader of a mafia

 **Xero Milk:** yeah guys, he would let all of his enemies off easy.

_Or maybe he just acts kindly to us so we don’t suspect anything._

**Baby Sangwon:** no that’s not what I meant at all. i thought you guys would get it but apparently, you don’t

 **Baby Sanggyun:** don’t worry Sangwonie bro, I know what u r talking about

 **Jenissi Man:** I think I know too

_really? how?_

**Jenissi Man:** Jiho told me

 **Husband Guy:** What did Jiho tell you?

 **B-Joo the Pumpkin:** wait hold up everyone

 **Xero Milk:** yeah

 **B-Joo the Pumpkin:** Sangdo is the leader of this group isn’t he?

_Yeah, why?_

**B-Joo the Pumpkin:** what if WE’RE the mafia group that he leads

 **Jenissi Man:** wouldn’t you all know if you were in a mafia? I mean I don’t think Sangdo would just make you part of a mafia group without your consent

 **Husband Guy:** I’m not in a mafia group guys

 **Husband Guy:** Oh, Taeyang, you still haven't answered my question

 **Jenissi Man:** I was, but then Byungjoo said to hold up so he could talk about his theory.

 **Jenissi Man:** Jiho told me that you and Hojoon are dating

_That’s it?_

**Xero Milk:** yeah I mean that’s all I remember

 **Baby Sangwon:** so you haven’t seen the text’s from yesterday?

 **Xero Milk:** You all texted yesterday?

 **Baby Sanggyun:** Yeah we did! How come you didn’t see? You’re in this group too!

 **Xero Milk:** I have this group chat on mute, that’s why **(A/N: See what I did there? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**  

_Since when?_

**Xero Milk:** ever since Sangwon got all deep about his dreams and stuff. that scared me, Sangwon is scary

 **Baby Sangwon:** gee thanks Jiho

 **Baby Sanggyun:** Sangwon isn’t scary

 **Baby Sanggyun:** he’s just really mature for his age

_I would say you’re both equally immature_

**B-Joo the Pumpkin:** what about me, what am I?

_We do not speak of you_

**Husband Guy:** Hojoonie, don’t be like that.

_He stole my charger, he doesn’t deserve to be my son_

**Jenissi Man:** you’re a horrible mother

_I am not_

**Jenissi Man:** alright watch this, everyone who thinks Hojoon is about a mother, say ‘I’

 **Baby Sangwon:** I

 **Baby Sanggyun:** I

 **Xero Milk:** I

 **B-Joo the Pumpkin:** IIIIIIIIIIIII

 **Jenissi Man:** don’t overdo it Byungjoo

 **Jenissi Man:** and ‘I’

 **Xero Milk:** what about you Sangdo

 **Baby Sangwon:** yeah what do you think dad?

 **Husband Guy:** I will not take part in this poll

_No Sangdo i wanna know what you think_

**Husband Guy:** Well you’re generally a good husband and mother to the rest of the members. But there are times you get mad and frustrated at them and you yell at them.

 **Jenissi Man:** so is that an ‘I agree’ or an ‘I disagree’?

 **Husband Guy:** I’m not sure

 **Baby Sangwon:** Aww, dad is so nice, he doesn’t want to hurt mom’s feelings

 **Husband Guy:** I’m actually not sure. I don’t know what to pick.

_That’s it, I resign my position as a mother_

**Husband Guy:** No, Hojoonie, don’t! I don’t wanna be a single dad!

 **Baby Sangwon:** MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

 **Baby Sanggyun:** MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, COOOOOOOOOOME BAAAAAACK

 **Xero Milk:** please don’t leave mother, dad is gonna cry

 **B-Joo the Pumpkin:** MOOOOOOOOM< PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE, I’M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 **Jenissi Man:** Hojoon, don’t leave your children and your husband, they’re gonna suffer

 **Husband Guy:** HOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Baby Sangwon:** LOOK WE EVEN GOT DAD DOING IT

_Ok, ok I wasn’t actually going to leave._

**Xero Milk:** oh thank goodness, I thought I was gonna have to get the groceries from now on

_Just because you said that you’re getting the groceries from now on_

**Xero Milk:** aw man

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyang finds out what Sangwon really mean about Sangdo (ft. Sanggyun and Sangwon being salty).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in Hojoon's POV by the way.

**Jenissi Man:** HEY

**Husband Guy:** Hello

**Jenissi Man:** so Sangwon never told me what he actually meant

**Husband Guy:** Well, we all got distracted because Hojoonie thought I was the leader of a mafia

**Jenissi Man:** are you though?

**Husband Guy:** No

**Jenissi Man:** yeah I kinda assumed you weren’t

**Husband Guy:** so do you wanna know what Sangwon meant?

**Jenissi Man:** Yes, I am very curious to know. I wanna be caught up in all the drama

**Baby Sangwon:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Husband Guy:** What is it Sangwon?

**Baby Sangwon:** I want to tell him

**Jenissi Man:**  it doesn’t matter who tells me, as long as someone tells me, I’m good

**Baby Sangwon:** ok, here i go

**Baby Sangwon:** SANGDO HAS A DADDY KINK

_ So it’s Taeyang’s second day in the group chat and you’re already exposing Sangdo _

_ Great. _

**Husband Guy:** It’s ok Hojoonie, Taeyang wanted to know anyways

_ Ok then _

**Baby Sangwon:** so i have decided on something

**Jenissi Man:** go ahead

**Baby Sangwon:** i’m gonna move in back with you guys

**Husband Guy:** You’re technically over all the time anyway, so it makes sense that you’re gonna move in.

**Baby Sangwon:** ok that’s good so can you guys help take my stuff to the dorm?

**B-Joo the Pumpkin:** most of your clothes are here, what do you need?

**Baby Sangwon:** you ;)

**Baby Sanggyun:** whoa

**B-Joo the Pumpkin:** where are you taking this

**Baby Sangwon:** to your room ;)

_ OOOOOOOOOOOK I DON’T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING _

**Baby Sanggyun:** me either, are you ok Sangwon?

**Husband Guy:** Are you drunk?

**Jenissi Man:** he probably is

**Baby Sangwon:** i’m fine guys, jeez can like anyone not joke around anymore?

**B-Joo the Pumpkin:** yeah, you can, but we’re like bros and what you were suggesting was kind of like incest

**Baby Sanggyun:** yeah Sangwon, that wasn’t very cool of you

**Baby Sangwon:** chill bro

**Baby Sanggyun:** no

**Xero Milk:** i feel a tension in the air

**Jenissi Man:** hey Jiho

**Xero Milk:** hey

**Baby Sangwon:** why can’t you just let it go Sanggyun, it was a joke

**Baby Sanggyun:** it wasn’t a funny joke

**Baby Sangwon:** i wasn’t hurting anyone I was just joking

**Baby Sangwon:** i mean I don’t think Byungjoo is hurt

**B-Joo the Pumpkin:** I’m not

**Baby Sanggyun:** whatever

**Husband Guy:** Are you ok Sanggyun?

_ Yeah Sanggyun you kind of got a little weird there _

**Xero Milk:** oh my god, are you guys blind or something?

_ What do you mean Jiho? _

**Xero Milk:** Sanggyun is obviously going through his angsty teen days

**Husband Guy:** I don’t think that’s the reason Jiho

**Jenissi Guy:** Jiho, as much as I want to be on your side, I don’t think that’s the reason behind Sanggyun’s sudden outrage

**Baby Sangwon:** can we move on? Sanggyun clearly doesn’t wanna talk about it, cause you know, he might actually get hurt cause we’re talking about him

**Husband Guy:** Sangwon

**Baby Sangwon:** what it’s true

_ Ok that’s it, everyone, don’t text in this chat until I come back _

_ Sangdo come with me  _

**Husband Guy:** ok

~~~~~~~☘~~~~~~~

**You have created a new group chat**

**You have added** **_Husband Guy_ ** **and** **_Baby Sanggyun_ ** **to the group chat**

_ Sanggyun, what’s wrong? _

**Baby Sanggyun:** it’s nothing Hojoon, don’t worry about it

**Husband Guy:** How can we not worry about it when something clearly got you upset?!

**Baby Sanggyun:** I’m fine guys

**Husband Guy:** Sanggyun, please tell us what’s wrong!

_ Does it have to do with what Sangwon said? Does it somehow connect to you in a way we are not aware of? _

**Husband Guy:** Please Sanggyun, we want to help you!

**Baby Sanggyun:** it’s about Sangwon

_ What did he do to you? _

**Baby Sanggyun:** nothing

**Husband Guy:** Then why are you upset?

**Baby Sanggyun:** you guys won’t understand 

_ Sanggyun, we promise we’ll do our best to do so _

**Baby Sanggyun:** ok

**Baby Sanggyun:** I like Sangwon, more than a friend

**Husband Guy:** Sanggyun, there’s nothing wrong with liking Sangwon, it’s ok

_ Yeah, why would you think it’s weird or that we don't understand? _

**Baby Sanggyun:** because you guys liked each other without knowing you did but still ended up together, whereas me and Sangwon don’t even stand a chance

_ Why do you say that? _

**Baby Sanggyun:** because he doesn’t like me like that, he likes Byungjoo

**Husband Guy:** How do you know that? Did he himself tell you?

**Baby Sanggyun:** no but it’s obvious he likes Byungjoo, i mean just look at what he said in the group chat, and when i said my opinion about the ‘joke’ he wanted me to be quiet and forget about it

_ Sangyun maybe you’re overthinking it and it really was just a joke _

**Baby Sanggyun:** see, i knew you guys wouldn’t understand

_ Tell us what we’re not understanding Sanggyun. _

**Baby Sanggyun:** sangwon will only ever see me as a friend. he will never see me as anything more. i’ve been trying to be cool about it but it hurts when he jokes around with other people like that.

_ Sanggyun, just ask him, ok? If he says no, then you’ll know for sure and maybe move on quicker, if he says yes, you two can figure that one out, but in the meantime, it doesn’t hurt to ask. _

**Baby Sanggyun:** can you guys ask for me?

_ No, you have to ask for yourself, he might not tell us but he might tell you. _

**Husband Guy:** Please Sanggyun, we want you to be happy, if he rejects you, you’ll find someone else more worthy of your love.

**Baby Sanggyun:** i guess you’re right

**Baby Sanggyun:** thanks guys, i’ll do it

_ Ok, as soon as he answers, tell us here, ok? _

**Baby Sanggyun:** yes mom

_ Ok, now go! Good luck! _

**Baby Sanggyun:** bye then

_ Ok _

**Husband Guy:** Hojoonie, the kids are right.

_ What do you mean? _

**Husband Guy:** You do use ‘ok’ a lot.

_ Huh, guess i do _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I feel like I haven't updated in a while but school just started up again so, I got busy! I hope you liked this chapter, at this point I don't know where the story is going anymore but I hope I can make it last longer! Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanggyun confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand kind of slipped and this happened. This is in Sanggyun's POV btw. It's gonna go back to Hojoon's POV hopefully in the next chapter.

_Sangwon_

_Saaaaaaaaangwooooooooon_

_SAAAAAAAAANGWOOOOOOOOON_

**Sangwonie:** what

_I’m sorry for being weird in the group chat_

_And that i annoyed you_

_But i really didn’t like the joke you made_

**Sangwonie:** why?

_because i like you Sangwon, more than a friend_

**Sangwonie:** you do?

_yeah_

**Sangwonie:** wait, since when

_Since a very long time_

_Do you like me too?_

**Sangwonie:** i don’t know what to feel right now Sanggyun, this is all very sudden

_It’s ok, i can wait_

**Sangwonie:** sanggyun, promise me something

_yeah?_

**Sangwonie:** whatever my answer may be, it won’t change our friendship, ok?

_I promise Sangwon_

**Sangwonie:** ok, thanks Sanggyun

_you’re welcome Sangwon_

 

~~~~~~~☘~~~~~~~

 

Sanggyun sat on his bed as he kept reading and re-reading the messages between him and Sangwon.

He couldn't help but let the tears fall.

Sangwon didn't like him back.

Sangwon may not have confirmed his feelings yet, but Sanggyun knew Sangwon didn't like him.

Why else would he tell Sanggyun to promise that their friendship won't change because of his answer? If he did like Sanggyun, he wouldn't have said that. If he liked Sanggyun, he would've wanted a change in their relationship.

He needed to talk to someone.

He picked up his phone and called Sangdo. He would know what to say. He always did.

 

_Sangdo-hyung?_

**_What's wrong Sanggyun? Are you crying?_ **

_Yes_

**_What happened?_ **

_Hyung, Sangwon doesn't like me._

**_Oh, Sanggyun. I knew this was a bad idea._ **

_Why can't he like me Hyung?_

**_I don't know Sanggyun. Did he tell you directly? Were you on the phone with him or was it through text?_ **

_We were texting._

**_Send me a screenshot Sanggyun._ **

_Ok._

_Did you get it?_

**_Yeah._ **

_What do you think Hyung?_

**_Sanggyun, as much as I want to say that Sangwon does like you back, the chances are slim. I think you need to move on, find someone who will like you back. If you keep going after Sangwon, you'll only end up more heartbroken. I don't want that, Sangwon doesn't want that, none of us want that._ **

_But I can't hyung._

**_Sanggyun, is it possible that you've fallen in love with him?_ **

_I think so._

**_Oh, Sanggyun._ **

_It's ok hyung, I can try to move on._

**_Sanggyun, if you need anything, you can always talk to me or Hojoon._ **

_Yes, hyung._

**_Alright then, bye Sanggyun, take care._ **

_Thank you Sangdo-hyung, bye_

 

Sanggyun threw his phone at the wall. He didn't care if breaks, he didn't care if Sangwon was ever going to like him back, he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to forget this all. Had he known everything was going to turn out like this, he wouldn't have fallen in love with Sangwon.

_But that's not your choice, Sanggyun. Falling in love was not your choice._

He got up and got his phone. There was a small crack, but nothing major.

He turned it off and put it hid it somewhere where he would forget about it.

If only he could forget about his feelings for Sangwon too.

_But that's an 'if only' wish, Sanggyun, and 'if only' wishes never do anyone any good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I promise that everyone (well, mostly everyone) will be happy in the next chapter! I'm updating today cause I'm pretty busy for the rest of the week. Anyways, thank you to everyone who left comments on my last chapter? Was it the last chapter? Anyways, thank you all for being so kind and for enjoying my story! I really appreciate it and it made my day! I hope you keep enjoying my story in the future!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangwon seeks advice about the current situation from Hojoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually in the third person but it focuses mainly on what Hojoon is thinking so I'll just say it's in Hojoon's POV.

“Hojoon?”

“Yes, Sangwon,” Hojoon said, looking up from his phone. He was surprised to see Sangwon looking worried (he didn't even notice that Sangwon hadn't used honorifics). He was usually in a good mood and would be playing around with Byungjoo and Jiho right now.

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Um, of course. How about you sit next to me?” Hojoon said as he patted on the space next to him. He had a feeling he knew what Sangwon wanted to talk about.

Sangwon awkwardly sat down next to Hojoon, shifting around until he took a quick glance at Hojoon, who was waiting for him to start speaking.

“This is about me. I need advice and you’re the only person who I can talk to right now.”

“Ok, don’t worry Sangwon, I’ll try my best at helping you.”

_ Dang, _ thought Hojoon, _ is this Sanggyun thing really bothering him that much? Is he even going to talk about the Sanggyun thing? Why am I calling it ‘the Sanggyun thing’ anyway? _

“Well, you know how we were talking in the group chat earlier in the day?”

“Yeah.”

“And you saw how me and Sanggyun kind of getting upset with each other? Well, after you and Sangdo stopped talking in the group chat to do whatever you two do when stuff like this happens, Sanggyun texted me. Not exactly after you guys left, but a little while later. He explained why he got upset when I said those things in the group chat.”

“And what did he say?”

Sangwon looked down and Hojoon was surprised to see him blushing. 

“He said he likes me.”

There was a small silence. And then Hojoon realized he had to say something.

“Well, do you like him?"

"I think so."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm not ready to tell him. I told him whatever my answer may be our relationship won't change because I'm so scared of what may happen. What if he doesn't actually like me? What if we start dating and he realizes that it's not what he wanted and leaves me? Hojoon, I don't want to be heartbroken again." Hojoon looked at the crying boy next to him.

How he wished he could give him some good advice.

Usually, the members would go to Sangdo in situations like this, they tended to find him more comforting and patient.

_ You got this Hojoon! You know that Sanggyun has a major crush on Sangwon so there is no way that Sanggyun will dump Sangwon like that. All you have to do is tell Sangwon to not worry about getting heartbroken again. Wait, did Sangwon say he doesn't want to be heartbroken again? AGAIN? When did that happen? _

"Sangwon, did you just say you don't want to be heartbroken again?"

"Um, n-no I think you misheard."

"Sangwon I clearly heard you say 'I don't want to be heartbroken again.' I want to know when this happened and why you haven't told me."

"This isn't about that Hojoon! This is about you helping me figure out what do about Sanggyun liking me."

"Sangwon it's not that hard! Just tell him you do like him back! And if you want to start dating tell him what you told me! Stop worrying about all those 'what ifs'. They do no one any good. They just mess with your brain."

Sangwon stayed silent, for a minute, Hojoon thought he said the wrong thing and had gotten the younger mad.

"Ok, I'll do that. I'll tell him everything. I just hope he actually does like me back."

"He does Sangwon."

Hojoon laughed at how Sangwon looked at him when he said that. He looked surprised.

"How do you know?"

"Because me and Sangdo talked to him. Sangwon, he really likes you a lot, just as much as you do. Maybe if you told him that he'll feel better."

"I'll tell him tomorrow then. He's probably getting ready for bed now."

"It is pretty late isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, in that case, you better get going to bed. You gotta be ready for tomorrow to confess your undying love to Sanggyun." 

"Shut up. Anyways, thanks for helping me out today. It meant a lot."

"Don't worry about, as long as you're able to solve the problem, it will be ok."

Sangwon nodded and got up. 

Hojoon watched as Sangwon walked towards the room he was soon going to sleep in for the night. 

Sangwon turned around before he went inside to wave goodnight to Hojoon.

Hojoon waved back and then leaned in on the couch, ready to go back to his phone.

"Geez, helping people does feel good. No wonder Sangdo does it all the time."

"Sangdo does what all the time?"

Hojoon turned around and saw his boyfriend standing behind him smiling.

"I said you probably help people out a lot cause you feel good about what you did when you're done."

"You're right," said Sangdo as he sat next to Hojoon, looking at what he was looking at on his phone. "I also do it cause you always say how nice and kind I am and there's nothing better than your boyfriend saying how good of a person you are."

Hojoon smiled at Sangdo.

_ He's so lovable. _

Then something suddenly came to Hojoon's mind.

_ Sangwon never told me what he meant by having his heart broken again. _

"Hojoonie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just you were smiling at me but then you suddenly starting frowning. Does your head hurt?"

"No, it's just I thought of what Sangwon said earlier when we were talking."

"What did he say?"

"Well, we were talking about him and Sanggyun, I think it's going to go great between them by the way, anyways, he said something about being scared to tell Sanggyun he likes him too because he doesn't want his heart to be broken again."

"Wait, again?"

"Yeah, I asked him about that but he said to focus on what we were talking about. I guess I forgot about it until now."

Hojoon looked at Sangdo, who looked very confused, or deep in thought, Hojoon couldn't tell.

"Do you think Sangwon has gone out with anyone in the past?"

"He hasn't really talked about that so I don't know."

They both stayed quiet, thinking about what Hojoon had just shared about Sangwon.

Pretty soon, both boys found themselves fast asleep on the couch.

It really was late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this looks bad, I kind of rushed since I didn't want to wait until the end of the week to publish the next chapter. I hope you do like this chapter. I don't know who's POV it will be in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Leave kudos, if you haven't already, and comment! I really like reading the comments I get, they're all so kind and really motivate me to keep writing! I'm off now, hope you have a good day/night!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was salty yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's in Jiho's POV.  
> [Edit!- So I noticed that I did not publish the whole chapter the day it was published so I fixed it, don't worry! Thank goodness I realized before I published the next chapter or that would've been confusing. ]

_Hello~_

_Can we talk on here now?_

_Or is everyone still feeling salty?_

**JeniSS❣:** not everyone was salty Jiho

_it felt like it though_

**JeniSS❣:** were you salty?

_not really_

**JeniSS❣:** so you were salty then, do explain

_as you wish kinky sir_

**JeniSS❣:** um, what?

_i meant kind, autocorrect_

**JeniSS❣:** why did ‘kind’ autocorrect to ‘kinky’?

_you’re asking me like i know_

**JeniSS❣:** chill Jiho

_i got no chill_

**JeniSS❣:** whatever you say

_yeah, can i say why i was feeling salty yesterday?_

**JeniSS❣:** the floor is yours babe

**JeniSS❣:** i meant bro, autocorrect

_um, ok then. well i was trying to find my favorite coat, but sangwon was in the room doing god knows what and didn’t let me in at all_

_and then everyone started being all dramatic about stuff and i still couldn’t find my coat._

**JeniSS❣:** that’s sad

_i know_

**Hoejoon:** yeah it’s very sad, i just washed that coat too

_oh, mom, you’re back_

**Hoejoon:** yup

_so what went down yesterday after you and dad mysteriously disappeared?_

**Hoejoon:** stuff, Jiho, stuff went down.

_did it have to do with sangwon? cause if it did can you tell him that i do not appreciate the fact that i was locked out of my room for technically the entire day?_

**Sangwhoop:** sorry Jiho, I didn’t mean to.

**JeniSS❣:** Sangwon, what happened to you yesterday? You were acting all weird.

**Sangwhoop:** don’t worry about it, I have it all sorted out now.

**JeniSS❣:** if you say so then

**Hoejoon:** wait, Sangwon, did you do what i think you just did?

**Sangwhoop:** I don’t know mom, what are you thinking?

_Hey I wanna know what you all are talking about. We’re a family and family don’t keep secrets from each other._

**JeniSS❣:** yeah and I’m Jiho’s bf so I’m basically part of the fam too

**Hoejoon:** I’m sorry, what?

_he means best friend, not boyfriend, we’re both single._

**Hoejoon:** ok

_yeah, but i’m just saying he doesn’t mean boyfriend when he said he was my ‘bf’._

**Sangwhoop:** ok Jiho calm down we get it, you’re a single pringle

**JeniSS❣:** yeah a VERY single pringle

_Ok moving on, what happened?_

**Sangwhoop:** I don’t think I’m gonna be single for much longer.

**JeniSS❣:** oh?

**JeniSS❣:** what did i miss?

_not you too Sangwon._

_now byungjoo's the only single one in the dorm_

**Bannoying:** your still single

_shut up_

**JeniSS❣:** so Jiho, you’re clearly still salty.

**JeniSS❣:** anyways, what do you mean you’re no longer going to be single Sangwon?

**Sangwhoop:** well i asked someone out, but they still haven’t answered, so my taken bacon/single pringle status is pending.

**Bannoying:** who though?

_yeah spill the tea_

**Sangwhoop:** I’m not saying who until they answer

_Dang not even giving us the gender, smh_

**Hoejoon:** where’s Sangdo?

**Bannoying:** wasn’t he just with you?

**Hoejoon:** no

_He walked out the house_

_Don’t know what for, but he looked in quite a hurry._

**Hoejoon:** did he abandon us?

_Oh my god what if he did?_

**Bannoying:** don’t say that, you’re making me sad :(

**Sangwhoop:** he’s gonna be back, right? :(

**JeniSS❣:** you guys are the saddest lot i’ve ever seen. can this guy ever have some alone time without coming back to a crying group of grown men?

**Hoejoon:** heyyyy

**Sangdude** : I’m here guys! I mean not at home, I had to step out to take care of something.

**Hoejoon:** where did you go?

**Sangdude:** I went to check on our kid

**Hoejoon:** is he ok?

**Sangdude:** Yeah, he is, I just got worried because he wasn’t answering his phone and it kept sending me to voicemail. Turns out it was turned off and he had hidden it.

_Wait, time out. Who are we talking about?_

_You guys have a kid? Like one of you got pregnant and had a kid? I thought you guys said boys can’t get pregnant._

_Does this mean I can get pregnant now? Cause if it does then I better get busy_

**Sangdude:** That’s not what we mean Jiho.

**Sangdude:** And who are you going to ‘be getting busy’ with anyways? Didn’t you say you were single?

**JeniSS❣:** he is single, he’s clearly just joking around

_Yeah, anyways, you two adopted a kid? without telling Sangwon? you know how sad he’s gonna be? he’s no longer gonna be the baby._

**Hoejoon:** that’s not what we meant either

_then what do you mean?_

**Hoejoon:** don’t worry about it Jiho

_fine see if i care_

**JeniSS❣:** so you’re still salty

_stfu_

**JeniSS❣:** ok Jiho, calm down, deep breaths

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** I'M NO LONGER SINGLE

**Hoejoon:** ooo, what’s going on Sanggyun?

**Hoejoon:** Sanggyun?

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** yes

**Hoejoon:** what’s going on?

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** i don’t know, why don’t you ask Sangwon? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Ooo, this sounds good_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** oh, it is

**Hoejoon:** Sangwon, explain

**Sangwhoop:** well me and Sanggyun talked and we decided to date

**Bannoying:** really

**Bannoying:** well that’s nice

**Sangdude:**  I'm so happy for you guys. ❤️❤️❤️

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** thank you 

**Bannoying:** i'm happy too bro

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** thanks bro

**Bannoying:** no problem bro

_stop being all mushy gushy, we get it, you're no longer single. can we focus on the real problem at hand?_

**Bannoying:**  what problem, everything seems fine to me

_where's Sangwon?_

**Sangwhoop:**  i'm here 

_ok_

**Sangwhoop:**  ok

 

~~~~~~~☘~~~~~~~

 

_Sangwon, are you sure you’re ok with dating again?_

**Sangwhoop:** I am Jiho, don’t worry

_alright then_

**Sangwhoop:** It’s ok though, really, I've moved on

_Ok, as long as you’re ok, then I guess it’s alright._

**Sangwhoop:** yeah

_Ok_

_We should go back to the group chat before they get suspicious_

**Sangwhoop:** you’re right, let’s go back

 

~~~~~~~☘~~~~~~~

 

**Unknown:** I’m coming back.

**Unknown:** Is Sangwon going to be there?

**Unknown:** I understand if he doesn’t want to see me.

**Unknown:** But please tell him to give me a chance.

**Unknown:** To at least apologize. I didn’t mean for us to leave on a bad note.

_i already told you, i don't want to help you._

**Unknown:**  Please Jiho, just let me apologize to him before I disappear from his life again

_i don't know_

**Unknown:** Please, I just want to apologize and then I'll be out of your hair

_fine, i'll try to get him to listen to you, but you know how Sangwon is._

**Unknown:** Thank you Jiho

_whatever man_

 

~~~~~~~☘~~~~~~~

 

**Add _Unknown_  to Contacts?**

**_Yes_ ** **No**

 

**Change Contacts Name?**

**_Yes_ **No****

 

****Change Contact Name To:** **

**_GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I wasn't gone for long was I? Anyways, last week was busy af. I had exams to take, and we (as in me and my family) had to move houses and we didn't get the wifi installed until this Wednesday. I was working on the story while I didn't have wifi but I fixed it up a bit so that's why I took so long.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongsung wants to apologize and the boys plan a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiho's POV

**You** **have added** **_GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp_ ** **to the group chat with** **_Sangwhoop, Sangdudue, Hoejoon, Sanggyunnie the Punnie, Bannoying and JeniSS❣_ **

 

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Ok, this is fine too.

_Yeah, I know, so go ahead and talk_

**GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Umm, ok then.

 **JeniSS❣:** what’s going on?

_I’ll tell you but first Dongsung has something to say_

**Sangdude:** Hellooooo Dongsuuuuuuuuuungieeeeee.

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Hellooooo Sangdo.

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Where’s Sangwon?

 **Sangdude:** He went out.

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Oh, someone tell him to check the group chat.

 **JeniSS❣:** don’t you have his phone number tho?

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** I don’t actually.

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** I told Jiho to give me his phone number but instead, he put me in the group chat.

_sorry, it’s just, don’t take this the wrong way or anything, i don’t really think that would’ve been a good idea_

**GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** I understand.

 **Hoejoon:** I don’t, someone explain.

 **Sangdude:** Yes, someone catch us up.

_i’ll explain everything that’s going on as soon as Sangwon answers up here._

**Sangwhoop:** Jiho why do you keep calling me?

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Hi

 **Sangwhoop:** Hi, who’s this?

_you don’t know who that is? did you delete his number or something?_

**Sangwhoop:** maybe i’ll know if you tell me who it is.

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Did you really delete my number? It’s me Dongsung.

 **Sangwhoop:** Oh

 **Sangwhoop:** I have to go actually, me and Sanggyun are going out.

 **JeniSS❣:** I sense tension up in this house

 **JeniSS❣:** What’s going on

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Can you spare a couple of minutes?

 **Sangwhoop:** I can’t, me and Sanggyun are going to watch a movie and you’re not supposed to use your phones in the movie theatre.

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Please

 **Sangdude:** What’s going on? Did I miss something?

 **Hoejoon:** We obviously did, the kids seem to know what’s going on and we don’t

 **Bannoying:** i don’t know what’s going on either

 **JeniSS❣:** JIHO

_Yes_

**JeniSS❣:** as your boyfriend, i want to know what’s going on

 **JeniSS❣:** i mean best friend

_ok fine, i’m just gonna tell everyone then_

**Hoejoon:** please do

_alright, so back in the days, when we were still T 2 da D double O 2 da G_

**JeniSS❣:** shut up Jiho

_But i thought you wanted to know?_

_I mean then that’ll make me a bad boyfriend for keeping secrets_

_I mean best friend_

**Bannoying:** Oh my god. We know you guys are dating!! Ok?! Now shut up and tell us what’s up with everyone having secrets in this family

_We’re not dating_

**JeniSS❣:** yeah we just said we’re best friends

 **Bannoying:** sure, just hurry up and tell us before Sangdo and Hojoon waddle over there and force it out of you

_ok, ok_

_So back when we just started out, Dongsung and Sangwon had started dating._

**Hoejoon:** wait what?

 **Hoejoon:** did i just read that correctly?

 **Hoejoon:** Sangwon and Dongsung used to date?

_please save all comments until the end_

_anyways, before i was so rudely interrupted by my mother, Sangwon and Dongsung used to date, they were madly in love, but they were young fools in love, so it obviously didn’t work out. They broke up and it affected them both greatly._

**Hoejoon:** are you done now?

_yes_

**Hoejoon:** so Sangwon and Dongsung used to date?

_Yes I just said that_

**Hoejoon:** how did i not know of this???

_ask Sangwon_

**Hoejoon:** Sangwon??Explain, please.

 **JeniSS❣:** i think you guys forgot that Sangwon is at the movies with his bae and is not going to respond until it’s over

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Sangwon is dating someone?

_Oh yeah, I didn’t tell you, he’s dating Sanggyun_

**Bannoying:** why do I feel as if you did this on purpose?

_I would never_

**Sangdude:** So do we have to wait until Sangwon and Sanggyun come back from the movies to get the full story because Jiho isn’t really good at explaining things.

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** we aren’t at the movies tho

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** what are you all talking about anyways?

 **Sangwhoop:** it doesn’t matter Sanggyunie

 **Hoejoon:** Sangwon why did you lie?

 **Sangwhoop:** i didn’t

 **Hoejoon:** you said you were at the movies

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** so Sangwon, can we talk now?

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** Dongsung? When did buddy boi get here?

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Not that long ago.

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Sanggyun, I have a question for you.

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** hit me up buddy boi

 **Hoejoon:** why buddy boi?

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** cause i say so

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Are you and Sangwon dating?

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** yeah, why?

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Just, curious.

_Sanggyunie, is Sangwon busy rn?_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** nah, he’s just sitting on the park bench staring at a tree

_Ok, tell him to get on his phone and open up the group chat so Dongsung can talk to him_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** why can’t they just text privately tho?

_cause that’s not how it works_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** um, ok?

 **Sangwhoop:** who died?

_what_

**Sangwhoop:** Sanggyun told me that someone died

_No one died_

_but now that you’re here, Dongsung has something to say_

**Hoejoon:** oh, y’all get your popcorn ready

 **JeniSS❣:** get y’all pens ready too

 **JeniSS❣:** i sense kdrama worthy material

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** You guys aren’t helping with making this easy

 **JeniSS❣:** just pretend we’re not here

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Still doesn’t help.

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Sangwon how about we meet up? I think it’s better to apologize face to face instead of just through text.

 **Sangwhoop:** you’re in town?

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** yes

 **Sangwhoop:** you want to meet up?

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Yes

_sangwon, i’ll come with if you don’t wanna go by yourself_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** hold up bros

_What_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** i was scrolling through the chat and, sangwon and donsung used to date??

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** how come i didn’t know this?

_We said it earlier in the chat_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** yeah, well, i wasn’t checking the chat earlier

_oh well, surprise surprise_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** sangwon, why didn’t you tell me?

 **Sangwhoop:** i was going to

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** but?

 **Sangwhoop:** well it’s weird to talk about my ex with you, especially since we’re dating

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** oh

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** hey how about I go with Sangwon to see Dongsung?

_why?_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** cause he’s my boyfriend

_but you don’t know why they’re gonna meet_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** to make up?

_Yeah but you don’t know why_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** but i wanna go, all i’m gonna do is be there to make sure nothing bad happens right?

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** it doesn’t matter who goes with him, just as long as we meet it’ll be fine

 **Hoejoon:** in that case, i think me and Sangdo should go since it’s about our son, right?

 **Sangdude:** I agree

 **Bannoying:** can i come too?

 **Hoejoon:** yeah

 **JeniSS❣:** how about you all go?

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** that seems like a good plan

_So we’re all going then?_

**Sangwhoop:** guess so

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** alright, so when and where do we meet up?

 **Sangwhoop:** let’s meet at the coffee shop on Friday at 12:00 pm

 **Hoejoon:** there’s a coffee shop by here?

 **Sangdude:** We went there yesterday Hojoonie.

 **Bannoying:** I don’t think he remembers, he got drunk off of those caramel lattes he kept ordering

 **Hoejoon:** in my defense, they were pretty great caramel lattes

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** Alright, so Friday at 12:00 pm it is then?

 **Sangwhoop:** yeah

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** ok, I’ll see you all then

 **Sangwhoop:** see you then

 **JeniSS❣:** wait, y’all

 **Sangdude:** what is it Taeyang?

 **JeniSS❣:** can i come too?

 **Hoejoon:** we never said you couldn’t

 **JeniSS❣:** alright, i’ll be there then

_Yay, Taeyang’s coming_

**JeniSS❣:** we should throw a party after

_why_

**JeniSS❣:** cause i said so

 **Hoejoon:** no

_Awww, why must you be like this mother?_

**Hoejoon:** we are not going to have a party

 **Bannoying:** but it’s not even a party, it’s gonna be like seven people

_yeah, it’s more of a get-together_

**Hoejoon:** still no

 **Sangdude:** How about they have their party as long as they clean up after and don’t drink too much?

 **Hoejoon:** how about no drinking?

 **JeniSS❣:** deal, just let us have a freaking party

 **Hoejoon:** fiiiiiiiiiiiiine

 **Hoejoon:** just don’t do anything weird in the dorm

 **JeniSS❣:** i pinky promise

 **JeniSS❣:** well virtual pinky promise

 **Hoejoon:** whatever

 **Sangdude:** We should go now Hojoonie, you said you wanted to go grocery shopping.

 **Hoejoon:** ok

 **Sangdude:** byeeeeeee

 **JeniSS❣:** bye

 **Hoejoon:** good bye

 

~~~~~~~☘~~~~~~~

 

**_JeniSS❣_ ** **has added you to a group with** **_Sangwhoop, GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp, Bannoying_ ** **and** **_Sanggyunnie the Punnie_ **

 

 **JeniSS❣:** ok here’s what we’re gonna do y’all

 **JeniSS❣:** everyone bring color bottles and fill them up with alcohol

 **JeniSS❣:** but someone has to bring wine in case we get busted by hojoon cause he loves wine and he can’t say no to wine

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** ok, but what is all of this for?

 **JeniSS❣:** for the party tomorrow, you bring the wine

 **JeniSS❣:** also, everyone bring chips

_I feel like someone’s gonna tell Hojoon tho_

**JeniSS❣:** you guys better keep your mouths shut tight about this

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** we’re gonna get in so much trouble if he finds out tho

 **Sangwhoop:** sangdo is gonna talk him out of it by the time he comes up with a punishment

 **Sangwhoop:** so we shouldn’t worry

_you’re right_

_is vodka welcomed as well?_

**JeniSS❣:** idc what’s at the party as long as it’s good

 **JeniSS❣:** but no one better tell Hojoon and Sangdo about this

 **Bannoying:** isn’t the party at our dorm tho? Aren’t we gonna have to sneak the things in cause Hojoon and Sangdo live with us

_Don’t worry i got it all planned out_

**Bannoying:** alright then

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** the party is after we meet up right?

_Yes_

**GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** ok, just making sure

 **JeniSS❣:** ok, that’s all, don’t forget or i’ll slap all of you

_Even me_

**JeniSS❣:** no i’ll spare you

_Thanks bro_

**JeniSS❣:** you’re welcome

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** hey, saying bro is my thing

_Move on Sanggyun_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** >:(

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys know how to throw a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Person POV!!

Jiho and the rest of the guys watched as Sangwon and Dongsung walked to a table and sat down.

They had all decided that the pair was going to go inside and talk while the rest would wait outside the cafe.

“This sucks, I wanted to know what they were gonna say.” Hojoon said as he finished his caramel latte and reached for Sangdo’s.

“Hojoonie, you need to understand that they wanted to talk amongst themselves and not have us listen to them.” Sangdo said watching Hojoon drink his latte. 

“There are strangers in there. I can’t believe they wanna talk in a room full of strangers and not in a room full of their friends.”

“That’s not the point Hojoonie.”

Hojoon shrugged and continued to drink his boyfriend’s latte. Byungjoo looked at them both and laughed.

“What’s funny?” Jiho asked looking up from his phone.

“You would know if you were paying attention Hyung.” Sanggyun said laughing.

“Whatever then.” Jiho said giving his full attention back to his phone.

“Hey, guys.”

They all turned around to see Taeyang walking towards the table they were all sitting at. 

“Hello, Taeyang.” Jiho said smiling as he pulled up a chair for the older.

“Oh, so now he pays attention.” Byungjoo said as he reached for his caramel latte, which was no longer in front of him.

“Sorry, it’s just, you weren’t drinking it and I finished Sangdo’s latte already.” Hojoon said as he continued to drink Byungjoo’s latte. 

“You’re so greedy! You already stole Sangdo’s latte and now you steal mine! You’re supposed to be our mom!”

“Relax Byungjoo, why don’t you ask Taeyang for a drink? He has a bag full of them.” Hojoon said eyeing the bag Taeyang had brought with him which was now resting by his feet.

“I can’t give him anything, it’s for a friend I’m seeing after the party.” Taeyang said, putting his legs in front of the bag.

Jiho leaned towards Taeyang and whispered into his ear, “So much for not making Hojoon suspicious.” 

“Shut up, you’re gonna make him more suspicious ” Taeyang whispered back.

Sanggyun, who had gone inside the cafe once Taeyang had arrived, came back with an Americano in his hand for the older with Sangwon and Dongsung following behind him. 

“Hello, we’re back! Taeyang here’s your Americano.” Sanggyun said handing Taeyang the cold drink.

“Thanks,” Taeyang said, smiling at Sanggyun as he received the drink.

"So, should we get going?" Taeyang asked getting up from his chair.

"I think so, are you guys done?" Hojoon said, directing the question to Sangwon and Dongsung.

"Yup," Sangwon said who was now standing next to his boyfriend linking their arms together, "we're done." 

Jiho looked at Dongsung, who nodded and smiled at him.

The rest of the guys got up and made their way to the dorm. 

"Hey, Dongsung, why do you have a bag with you?"

"It's nothing, it's for a friend."

"The same friend Taeyang has?" Hojoon said raising his eyebrow.

"No, a different friend." Dongsung said, quickening his pace in order to avoid any more questions form Hojoon.

~~~~~~~☘~~~~~~~

 

It took Jiho almost the whole entirety of the party to realize that Hojoon was wasted.

Or, at least more wasted than anyone in the house.

He hadn't even realized this until he saw Hojoon dragging Sangdo to the space in front of the couch which had been declared the dance floor by everyone in the house.

"Come on Sangdo, let's dance!" Hojoon said, his words slightly slurring as he turned the music up a little louder.

"How about you sit down Hojoonie? I think you had to much to drink." Sangdo said, trying to get the older to sit down next to Jiho.

Jiho watched as Sangdo struggled with Hojoon until the younger decided to give up and let the older dance with him.

"Wasn't he the one saying no drinking?" Taeyang said as he sat down next to Jiho, handing him his second shot of vodka that night, Jiho knew better than to get too drunk at this party.

"Yup," Jiho said as he downed his shot, "he's heading towards the vodka bottle, there's no stopping him now."

The two boys watched Hojoon down the vodka bottle, only to throw it all up on the floor right on Sangdo's feet, who had followed the older to the kitchen where the vodka bottle had been placed.

"Hojoonie, I told you to sit down. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Sangdo said as he led Hojoon to the bathroom.

Suddenly a panicked Sanggyun came running out of the room all of the Xeno-T members but Jiho shared.

"Guys! I can't find my shirt! Where's my shirt?! I can't walk around without a shirt!" Sanggyun said as he ran around the dorm looking for the said shirt.

"You had it on earlier!" Byungjoo said as he drank the wine Dongsung had brought.

Sanggyun said nothing, he was to busy looking for his missing shirt.

"Where's Sangwon?" Jiho said as Sanggyun looked under the couch for his shirt.

"He's in his room. Well, the room he shares with the others. He fell asleep after-" Sanggyun stopped talking and looked at the door of the room Sangwon was in.

"I know where my shirt is." Sanggyun said he got up from where he was and ran to the room.

"Better in their room than mine," Jiho said as Taeyang laughed, "It's true! Imagine if it had been in my room? It would've smelled and my bed sheets would've been messed up." Jiho said as he wrinkled his nose at the idea of it.

"But didn’t he just come out of that room?" Taeyang said as took the beer Byungjoo was offering to him.

"Yeah, but he probably forgot he didn't have his shirt on" Byungjoo said as he also handed Jiho a beer, "or maybe he did it on purpose, I don’t know those guys are both really weird." 

"He probably did it on purpose, I mean, he walked out wearing his jeans but not his shirt! He clearly knew what he was doing." Taeyang said.

Byungjoo nodded like it made sense and walked over to where Dongsung could be seen laying on the floor.

“Byungjoo, leave the man alone, he’s trying to sleep.” Jiho said watching the boy mess with the other male that was lying down on the floor.

"I think he's dead," Byungjoo said, nudging Dongsung’s body with his foot, “the party was too intense for him.”

Byungjoo carefully placed the carpet over Dongsung, who still wasn’t waking up.

“Well, now that there’s a dead man in the house, how about we call it a night?” Byungjoo said walking away from Dongsung’s ‘dead’ body.

“Not on my watch bit-” Hojoon said walking into the living room, only to get cut off by Sangdo’s hand which was over the older’s mouth.

“Hojoon, I said you could join the party again if you behaved.” Sangdo said taking his hand away from Hojoon’s mouth.

“Oh, right, right. I forgot.” Hojoon said, giggling slightly.

“This party sucks anyways,” Taeyang said getting up to throw away the can of beer Byungjoo had given him earlier, “so there’s really no point of you joining now. Dongsung is passed out, your throw up is still on the kitchen floor, Sanggyun and Sangwon had sex in your room and we’re out of vodka.”

“The last part really sucks.” Jiho said, pouting and imitating a crying face.

“I don't’ think Hojoon needs any more alcohol anyways,” said Sangdo, who was watching Hojoon making sure he didn’t throw up again, “not only did he throw up in the bathroom too, but he was also crying.” 

Byungjoo shrugged and said, “Well he was drunk, what do you expect?” Sangdo opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by a sudden scream coming from behind him.

“Hojoon what the heck?” Dongsung said, who had been woken up by Hojoon throwing up on him. “You should be thanking me Dongsung. Had I not put that carpet on you, you’d be completely soaked with Hojoon’s throw up.” Byungjoo said to Dongsung, who was now standing up and helping Sangdo clean up the throw up that had missed the carpet and got on the floor.

“Byungjoo, I am grateful for what you did, but why did you put a carpet on me?” Dongsung said, receiving the towel Sangdo was giving him to clean the throw up off his shirt.

“He thought you were dead.” Jiho said while Taeyang struggled to keep is laughter in.

“That’s nice to know.” Dongsung said, giving the towel back to Sangdo, who was now giving him a clean shirt to put on. The smile Dongsung gave to Sangdo did not go unnoticed by Hojoon, who had been watching the two boys’ interactions.

“Sangdo, I want to go to bed now.” Hojoon said loudly, his voice slightly hinting he was upset.

Sangdo, quickly noticing Hojoon’s tone, gave an apologetic smile to Dongsung and walked over to Hojoon. “Come on then Hojoonie, let’s go to bed.” He said, grabbing Hojoon’s hand, leading him to their bedroom.

After the couple had walked inside Taeyang turned to Jiho. “Why don’t you give them your room since they’re the only couple living in the dorm?” 

Jiho looked at Taeyang and said, “Cause then I’ll be hearing things I don’t want to hear from my fellow bandmates every night.” Taeyang made an ‘o’ with his mouth and nodded his head. He guessed Jiho’s explanation made sense. 

The party was basically over, so Dongsung said his goodbyes and left the house.

“Taeyang are you gonna sleep here?” Jiho said, looking at the boy next to him.

“Yeah, why not.” he said, getting up and walking towards the kitchen, “but I think we should clean this mess up before we go to bed. Hojoon won’t be too pleased if he wakes up to this mess.” 

“I’m sure he won’t, especially with the headache he’s going to have in the morning.” a voice said from behind them, causing Jiho to fall off the couch.

“Sangdo! You scared me,” Jiho said getting up from the floor, “I didn’t even hear when you got in here. I thought you were sleeping”

“Nope, but Hojoon already fell asleep so I thought I should come to check on you guys.” Sangdo said looking at the mess they had made.

“We were just about to clean up, don’t worry,” Byungjoo said, holding out a mop as if to prove to Sangdo what he had just said.

“I’ll help,” Sangdo said as he walked over to the closet where they had their cleaning supplies to get some other things they might need, "you guys will never be done if I leave it all up to you."

Soon, the four boys (Dongsung had left when Sangdo and Hojoon had gone to bed) were done cleaning and were making their way to their rooms. Byungjoo and Sangdo to the room they shared with Sangwon and Hojoon, and the room Sanggyun was currently sleeping in, and Jiho and Taeyang to the room Jiho slept in.

“Do you think he’s gonna be mad when he wakes up tomorrow?” Jiho asked Taeyang once they were both settled in Jiho’s bed.

“Who? Hojoon?” Taeyang asked.

“Duh, who else dummy.” Jiho said smiling at Taeyang.

“Yes, but like Sangwon said, Sangdo is probably gonna work his magic on him and calm him down before he explodes.” Taeyang said looking at Jiho

“Thank goodness for Sangdo.” Jiho said.

“Exactly.” Taeyang said, getting closer to Jiho to hug him, “good-night Jiho.”

“Good-night Taeyang,” Jiho said, hugging the boy back, both falling asleep almost immediately.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be published yesterday, but I thought I should improve it a little more so here it is! Hope you all like it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/5 of Xeno-T + Jenissi are after Sangdo.

**JeniSS❣:** _image_

 **JeniSS❣:** _image_

 **JeniSS❣:** _image_

 **JeniSS❣:** _image_

 **JeniSS❣:** _image_

 **JeniSS❣:** look at Hojoon’s face in this one

 **JeniSS❣:** _image_

_He looks so high_

**Hoejoon:** what

 **Hoejoon:** wait, when did all of this happen??

 **Bannoying:** last night at the get together

_You were all over the place_

**JeniSS❣:** poor Sangdo couldn't sit down

 **Hoejoon:** i couldn't have been that bad

_Oh you were_

**Bannoying:** and you were the main one saying no drinking

_Right, you finished most of the vodka_

**Bannoying:** but then you threw it up

 **Hoejoon:** well none of this would've happened if y’all just listened to me for once

 **JeniSS❣:** but we didn't

 **Hoejoon:** that's why we're not having any more parties at or place anymore

 **Sangwhoop:** can i just say me and Sanggyunnie were forced into this so we deserve no punishment

_The only person who doesn't deserve a punishment in this house is Sangdo_

**JeniSS❣:** even if Sangdo were to be involved in this, Hojoon would've probably just let it slide and blame it on us for corrupting him

 **Sangwhoop:** he would

 **Hoejoon:** only because Sangdo would never do such a thing

_You don't know that_

**Sanggyunie the Punnie:** yeah I still think he's part of a mafia

 **Sangdude:** Why are we bringing this up again?

_Cause it's still something most of us are wondering about_

**Bannoying:** but y'all don't even have any kind of valid proof

 **JeniSS❣:** he just gives off a vibe

 **Bannoying:** excuse me but, are we talking about the same Sangdo? cause the Sangdo I know doesn't give of whatever vibe you're talking about.

 **Sangdude:** What vibe do I give off?

 **JeniSS❣:** like you're hiding something

 **Hoejoon:** he does not give off that vibe

 **Hoejoon:** Sangdo, sweetie, don't listen to him

 **Sangwhoop:** I have better proof that Sangdo is part of a mafia

 **Hoejoon:** Sangdoisnotpartofamafiahowmanytimesdoihavetosaythis?

 **Sangwhoop:** Hojoon you know he’s part of a mafia how else do you think he affords all the stuff he buys for you

 **Hoejoon:** first of all, half the stuff he buys me is food

 **Hoejoon:** and food don’t even cost that much

 **Hoejoon:** and second of all, the only reason he can afford that is cause he has a job and saves his money

 **Sangwhoop:** Sangdo has a job?

 **Bannoying:** yeah, you would know if you weren’t so caught up in your little fantasy world where Sangdo is a mafia leader or something.

 **Sangwhoop:** to be honest it’s a pretty hot fantasy world

_tf is that supposed to mean?_

**Sangwhoop:** if you think about it Sangdo would look pretty hot wearing tight pants

 **Sangwhoop:** black pants to be exact

 **Hoejoon:** ok

 **Hoejoon:** but that would be pretty hot

_are you not the slightest bit disturbed that your son is talking about his dad like this?_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** i am

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** Sangwon, why?

 **Sangwhoop:** don’t take it too seriously Sanggyun

 **JeniSS❣:** ok ok but guys for real

 **JeniSS❣:** Sangdo would look hot with tight pants on

_no_

**Sangwhoop:** that’s exactly what I’m saying, and if he still had his long curly hair and had it tied in a man bun

 **Hoejoon:** holy cow

 **Hoejoon:** ok um

 **Hoejoon:** now I’m concerned about how much you think about this

 **Sangdude:** I feel not safe.

_everyone in this group chat thirsting after you_

_of course you wouldn’t feel safe_

**Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** Sangdo’s probably hiding under his blanket right now

 **Bannoying:** that boy ran out the house as fast as he could

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** based on this whole conversation i would’ve done the same thing as him

 **Bannoying:** these boys thirst too hard

_i thought hojoon would’ve lost it already_

_especially since two boys that aren’t Hojoon are thirsting hard after Sangdo_

**Hoejoon:** you're right

 **Hoejoon:** i don't know what got into me

 **Hoejoon:** why are you children after my man? Sangwon you have a boyfriend last time I checked and Taeyang you and Jiho are obviously a thing

_I have no idea what you're talking_

_Me and Taeyang would never_

**JeniSS❣:** yeah we've already said this, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS

 **Bannoying:** you guys are still going on about this?

 **Sangwhoop:** we know you guys are going out

 **JeniSS❣:** but we aren't

 **JeniSS❣:** did y'all not see me thirsting hard after Sangdo?

 **JeniSS❣:** was that not enough proof for y'all?

 **Sangdude:** we would've believed you if Jiho hadn't gotten jealous

_I never get jealous_

**JeniSS❣:** yeah Jiho is not the type to get jealous easily

 **Hoejoon:** how do you know?

_Cause we're bros that's why_

**JeniSS❣:** nice save bro

_Thanks fam_

**GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** i don't know who to feel bad for at this point

 **Bannoying:** wdym

 **GohnDoesn’tKnowWhat’sUp:** i don't know if I should feel bad for Jiho and Taeyang and how bad they keep a secret or if I should feel bad for Sangdo, cause that boy is suffering

 **Bannoying:** if anyone should receive your pity, it's me and Sangdo, cause that poor boy is always suffering

 **JeniSS❣:** i forgot about Sangdo

 **Bannoying:** you were thirsting after him just a while ago, how could you forget him?

 **JeniSS❣:** it happens, ok?

_i wouldn't be surprised if he left the group chat_

**Hoejoon:** he didn't cause then it would've said so in the group chat

_well he probably blocked the group chat then_

**Hoejoon:** he wouldn't dare

 **Sangdude:** I wouldn't

_I can feel the fear that sentence gives off_

**Bannoying:** but we're texting

_That's how scared he is_

_Sangdo, please know me and Byungjoo will protect you from the thirsty people in the dorm_

**Sangdude:** OK

_Let's play a game y'all, use only three words to express how you feel rn_

**Bannoying:** what are we, 12?

 **Hoejoon:** happy, excited, yay

 **Sangwhoop:** wow, cool, amazing

 **JeniSS❣:** hot, horny, hungry

 **Sangdude:** scared, help me

 **Bannoying:** oh dang

_Taeyang wtf_

**JeniSS❣:** don't question my feelings bro

 **Bannoying:** why are you in this group chat?

 **Hoejoon:** Sangdo are you ok?

 **Sangdude:** Not really, your conversation earlier felt like it wasn't exactly something for me to look at.

 **Sangwhoop:** i apologize for starting it

 **Sangdude:** It's ok.

 **JeniSS❣:** so we’re done thirsting after Sangdo?

_Yes_

_Actually, no one but Hojoon should've been thirsting after Sangdo_

**Bannoying:** that's something they'll never understand

 **Sangwhoop:** are they dissing us?

 **Sangwhoop:** cause it feels like they are

 **Hoejoon:** they are

 **Sangwhoop:** why so mean T^T

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** stop being mean to Sangwon

 **JeniSS❣:** who wants a puppy?

 **Bannoying:** that was random

_Wait, like a dog?_

**JeniSS❣:** No like a cat

 **JeniSS❣:** Of course like a dog Jiho

_Ouch_

**Sangdude:** Why are you asking Taeyang?

 **JeniSS❣:** A friend of mine has a dog that just had puppies and they can't keep them all

 **Sangdude:** Oh that's so sad. :(

 **Sangdude:** The puppies have to leave their mom. :(

 **JeniSS❣:** don't make me sad Sangdo

 **Sangdude:** I'm sorry.

_I want a dog_

**Bannoying:** we can't have a dog in our dorm

_We can as long as no one finds out_

**Sangwhoop:** Jiho, no.

 **Sangwhoop:** we are not getting in trouble because of you

 **Sanggyunnie the Punnie:** let him get the dog, if someone finds out just pretend you just found out too

 **Hoejoon:** yeah I'm not getting in trouble for keeping a dog in our dorm

_dang, some friends you all are_

**Sangdude:** I won't do that Jiho.

_Thank you Sangdo, why can't y'all be like Sangdo? he stays with you no matter what_

**JeniSS❣:** so do you want a puppy or not?

_Yes_

**JeniSS❣:** ok I'll tell my friend and see when I can get it over there

_Yay_

**Bannoying:** you better take care of it

_I know, I'm not stupid_

**Hoejoon:** please don't kill it

 **Sangdude:** remember to bathe it and feed it every day

_Y'all act like I don't know how to take care of a dog_

**Sangwhoop:** can I help you name it?

_Yeah_

**Sangwhoop:** alrighty then


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiho's dog is not potty trained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of it is in Byungjoo's POV except for the conversation between Taeyang and Sanggyun

_Jiho I swear to Sangdo if you don’t get your dog to stop pooping in my clothes I will kill you._

**Jiwho:** i can’t control where and when he poops Byungjoo so calm down

_I have nothing to wear! All my clothes are covered with dog poop! How can I be calm?_

**Jiwho:** just borrow someone else's clothes

_Great idea, Jiho mind sharing your clothes with me?_

**Jiwho:** no

_Fuck you then_

**Jiwho:**  fuck you too

 **Sangdo’s Man:** stop fighting kids, this is a positive vibes only zone

 **Sangdo’s Man:** and don’t attack Sangdo

_Ok but tell Jiho to stop his dog from pooping on my clothes_

**Sangdo’s Man:** Jiho get your dog

 **Jiwho:** I can't decide where and when it poops! Imagine if someone did that to you? How would you feel?

 **Sangdo’s Man:** do not guilt trip me into backing you up

 **Jiwho:** ok mom

_but for real get your dog_

**Jiwho:** no can do

_CAN'T YOU JUST JUST TRAIN IT??? IS IT THAT HARD_

**Jiwho:** no

 **Jiwho:** but i just don't feel like training it

 **Taeyaaang:** you're a horrible owner

 **Taeyaaang:** i regret giving you the dog

 **Jiwho:** >:(

 **Hojoon’s Man:** Jiho I'll help you train it

 **Jiwho:** ok

_since that mess is settled what do y’all wanna do?_

**Sangwon:** let's watch a movie cause i feel sad :(

_why are you sad_

**Sangwon:** stuff

_like what?_

**Sangwon:** it doesn't matter let's watch a movie

 **Sangdo’s Man:** ALL RIGHT WHO WAS IT? WHO MADE MY BABY SAD??

 **Sangwon:** it's not that serious Hojoon, really.

_sure_

**Hojoon’s Man:** Sangwon you can tell us anything.

  ** _Sangwon_ ** **has removed** **_Sanggyun Has Cooties_ ** **from the group chat**

 **Sangwon:** i have to confess something guys

 **Sangwon:** i feel like Sanggyunnie and I have drifted apart

 **Sangwon:** i know it sounds stupid but it feels like we have

_what's making you think this?_

**Sangwon:** after the party i feel like we've grown distant

_how have y'all grown distant?_

**Sangwon:** the way he texts me is just off. we would usually go on for hours talking about complete nonsense and now all we ever do is have those simple awkward text conversations.

 **Hojoon's Man:** how awkward?

 **Sangwon:** hi (hey) wyd (nun) same (oh) are you doing good (yes, wbu) same (oh) can we talk later, i gotta go (ok) bye (bye)

_Oh my_

**Sangdo's Man:** oh damn that's very awkward

 **Sangwon:** T-T

_You guys are probably going through a rough patch in your relationship_

**Sangwon:** i hope so

 **Hojoon's Man:** Don't worry Sangwon, Sanggyun loves you and you know it.

_^exactly_

**Sangdo's Man:** and if the boy doesn't love you, then we're feeding him to Jiho’s dog

 **Sangwon:** thanks guys, but I don't think we should go as far as feeding him to a dog

 **Jiwho:** and my dog of all things

 **Taeyaaang:** don't worry fam I got this

 **Taeyaaang:** I'll just text Sanggyun and ask him what's going on between him and Sangwon

_what makes you think he'll tell you?_

**Taeyaaang:** I'm just confident

_Ok buddy you do that_

**Taeyaaang:** ok then

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 **Taeyang:** alright my man Sanggyun

 **Taeyang:** i got a very serious question and i need a very serious answer

 **Taeyang:** what's going on between you and my buddy Sangwon? Do you no longer love him? Is he not good enough for you? Cause if you think that about well, I got some news for you.

 **Sanggyun:** Taeyang what are you talking about? I'm dating Sangwon, why would I think those things? Also why did I get removed from the group chat?

 **Taeyang:** long story, don't worry I'll add you back on

 **Sanggyun:** ok

 **Sanggyun:** but why'd you ask?

 **Taeyang:** I'll explain in the group chat

 **Sanggyun:** ok

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**_Taeyaaang_ ** **has added** **_Sanggyun Has Cooties_ ** **to the group**

**Sanggyun Has Cooties:** could you explain now?

_Explain what?_

**Taeyaaang:** he's talking to me B-joo so shut up

_whatever happened to respecting your friends_

**Taeyaaang:** i think it's better if Sangwon explains tho

 **Sangwon:** what do I explain?

 **Taeyaaang:** what you're feeling about your relationship with Sanggyun

 **Sangwon:** oh

 **Sangwon:** actually, I think I'll talk to him about it privately instead of on here

 **Sanggyun Has Cooties:** alright

 **Sangdo’s Man:** man that's so unfair, I wanted to see what went down

 **Taeyaaang:** me too but it's not like we can force them to text on here

_So does anyone like pickles?_

**Jiwho:** like the food type?

_Yea Jiho, what else?_

**Jiwho:** idk man

 **Taeyaaang:** oh you know

 **Jiwho:** i don't actually

 **Sangdo's Man:** positive and rated g vibes only kids

_You said ‘damn’ earlier_

**Sangdo's Man:** let's not talk about that

_:p_

**Hojoon's Man:** Jiho your dog just peed on the sofa

 **Jiwho:** like I said i can't control where it does it's business

_Arghhh, see how annoying he is?_

**Jiwho:** you don't even take care of my dog so don't get involved in this, and my dog isn't annoying, he's cute

_I was talking about you_

**Jiwho:** well I'm cute too

_To be honest Jiho, I can't stand you sometimes yet I always give you cake at my birthday party_

_But you are SO close to pushing my button and I swear when you do I'm pushing you out a window_

**Jiwho** : I'm telling my mom on you >:(

_We have the same mom_

**Jiwho:** >:(

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated, I feel like I suck at trying to constantly update but I'm trying to write good chapters so I guess I have to take my time. Anyways hoped you liked the chapter even if it was short. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Sangwon:** :<

_wut_

**Sangwon:** nothing

_nobody makes that face for “nothing”_

**Sangwon:** sometimes i feel like you’re the only one that cares

_why do you say that?_

**Sangwon:** would you buy me a pineapple cupcake?

_if i had money_

**Sangwon:** really?

_yes, why are you asking though?_

**Sangwon:** SANGGYUN DOESN’T WANT TO BUY ME A PINEAPPLE CUPCAKE

 **Sanggyun Has Cooties:** I’M BROKE

 **Sangwon:** NO YOU’RE NOT I SAW YOU BUY A BOX OF DONUTS

 **Sanggyun Has Cooties:** THEY WERE ON SALE

 **Sangwon:** SO WAS THE CUPCAKE

_this is sad, you guys are fighting about a cupcake_

**Sangwon:** YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND BYUNGJOO, IT WASN’T JUST A CUPCAKE.

_what made it so special?_

**Sangwon:** _EVERYTHING_

_i don’t find that believable_

**Sangwon:** i don’t find you believable

 **Sangdo’s Man:** i thought i said this was a positive vibes only zone

_you did but we ignored it_

**Sangdo’s Man:** this is why you all are getting noting for christmas

 **Jiwho:** but i didn’t even say anything :(

 **Sangdo’s Man:** I know but I can’t just not get gifts for everyone and only get a gift for you

 **Jiwho:** you can actually, they just don’t have to know

 **Sangwon:** SO NO ONE IS GONNA GET ME THAT PINEAPPLE CUPCAKE?

_no_

 

**_Sangwon_ ** **has left the chat**

 

 **Sanggyun Has Cooties:** why did i get a feeling that he was gonna do that

_he’s just extra like that_

**Jiwho:** do we add him back in?

_no_

**Sangdo’s Man:** yes

_no_

**Sangdo’s Man:** yes

 **Jiwho:** wasn’t he the one that created the group chat?

_So?_

**Jiwho:** he’s like the father and should stay with his child?

 **Sanggyun Has Cooties:** if anything he’s the mom since he created the group chat

 **Jiwho** : true

 **Sanggyun Has Cooties:** so therefore that makes me the step father since he divorced the biological dad of the groupchat

 **Jiwho:** ok, but since when was Dongsung the biological dad of the groupchat?

 **Sangdo’s Man:** yeah he wasn’t added until later on

 **Sanggyun Has Cooties:** i’m talking about his phone

 **Jiwho:** oooooooh

 **Jiwho:** ewww he had sex with his phone

 **Sanggyun Has Cooties:** that’s not what I mean Jiho

_stop making a weird backstory about the birth of the group chat and just add him back already_

**Sanggyun Has Cooties:** ok

 

**_Sanggyun Has Cooties_ ** **has added** **_Sangwon_ ** **to the group chat**

 

 **Sangwon:** so I’ve decided that I am no longer mad

 **Sangwon:** it was silly of me to get mad over a cupcake

 **Sangwon:** so i apologize for getting upset earlier

_someone got you the cupcake didn’t they_

**Sangwon:** what are you talking about? I just said i was over it.

 **Hojoon’s Man:** I bought it for him

 **Sangwon:** dangit Sangdo you weren’t supposed to tell anyone

 **Hojoon’s Man:** sorry :(

 **Sangwon:** it’s ok don’t worry about it

 **Hojoon’s Man:** :)

 **Sangdo’s Man:** you evil man

 **Sangdo’s Man:** you were trying to make Sangdo keep a secret >:(

**Sangwon:**

(•_•)

<)   )╯why u sad?

/    \

\\(•_•)                            

(   (> idk       

/    \

(•_•)

<)   )> nan molla

/    \

_we just added you back please don’t make us remove you so soon_

**Sangwon:** I had that saved on my clipboard since forever, it was time i used it

 **Sanggyun Has Cooties:** you’re so talented Sangwonie ٩(♡ε♡ )۶

 **Sangwon:** thanks (灬♥ω♥灬)

_you better stop before both of you get kicked out_

**Sangwon:** you can’t do that! i made this group chat!   ( •̀ω•́ )σ

_you’re this (this) close to getting removed_

**Sangwon:** try me ₍₍ ◝(•̀ㅂ•́)◟ ⁾⁾

 

**_You_ ** **have removed** **_Sangwon_ ** **from the group chat**

 

 **Hojoon’s Man:** Aww, Byungjoo, you didn’t have to kick him out :(

_well i did, he was asking for it anyways_

**Taeyaaang:** he does seem like the person that would do that

_who?_

**Taeyaaang:** you

_hell yeah i would_

**Sanggyun Has Cooties:** if he’s gone, then i go with him! (•̀o•́)ง

 

**_Sanggyun Has Cooties_ ** **has left the group chat**

 

_well damn_

_i thought he was gonna add Sangown back but he left too_

**Taeyaaang:** someone will add them back eventually

 **BeGohn:** Sangwon said can he come back

_no_

**Sangdo’s Man:** yes

_no, he deserves what he got_

**Sangdo’s Man:** well i disagree with you, Sangwon should come back and that’s that

_you don’t make the rules around here Hojoon_

**Sangdo’s Man:** i’m sorry then, do you want to talk with Sangdo then?

 **Hojoon’s Man:** Don’t fight guys. Just add him back, he made the chat anyways so we can’t just kick him out like that

_no cause if we add him back then he’ll add Sanggyun back and that’s just too much already_

**Hojoon’s Man:** I’m gonna add him back.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**Hojoon’s Man:** Ok Byungjoo listen up. Not everything is going to go your way all the time. Out of the three people discussing this topic, you stand alone while Hojoon and I are against you.

 **Hojoon’s Man:** So it’s no mystery about what we should do, I just add Sangwon and Sanggyun back and that’s that.

 **Hojoon’s Man:** If you don’t want them in the group chat then I suggest you leave the chat and take your negativity with you since Hojoonie has already stated this was a good vibes only zone.

 **Hojoon’s Man:** So you can be mad all you want just don’t take it out on us because we can remove you from the group chat just as easily as you removed Sangwon.

 **Taeyaaang:** damn he went off

 **Jiwho:** he really did

 **Jiwho:** Byungjoo you made him snap

 **Taeyaaang:** i’ve never seen Sangdo angry text before

 **Taeyaaang:** you go Sangdo, tell Byungjoo

_whatever just add him back already_

 

**_Sangdo's Man_ ** **has added** **_Sanggyun Has Cooties_ ** **and** **_Sangwon_ ** **to the group chat.**

 

 **Sanggyun Has Cooties:** hello (^°^)

 **Sangwon:** hiiiiiiii \\(·w·)>

_i am tempted to kick them out again_

**Taeyaaang:** y'all know that song where the monkeys keep jumping on the bed even after one of their siblings falls off and gets hurt?

 **Jiwho:** you mean the five little monkeys?

 **Taeyaaang:** yeah

 **Sangdo's Man** : what about them?

 **Taeyaaang:** nothing I just wanted to know if y'all knew that song.

**Sangwon:** (*⌒∇⌒*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updated it's just school just started up again and for some reason I have more time to write when school is in session then when it's out??? I don't know, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! ❤❤❤


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter cause I've been busy lately, sorry :(

**Incoming call from** **_Sangwon_ **

 

_ Hello? _

**_Byungjoo_ **

_ Yes? _

**_Can I ask you a favor?_ **

_ Go ahead _

**_Well I went to the convenience store today_ **

_ Ok… _

**_And I got a Coke_ **

_ … _

**_And you know how the Coke bottles say you have to share with someone?_ **

_ Oh god, Sangwon I swear to- _

**_Byungjoo wait, listen, mine said to share it with your friend and I can't find Jiho so do you wanna share it?_ **

_ Why am I the second option in this? _

**_Because Sangdo and Hojoon are already sharing a Coke_ **

_ … _

**_Byungjoo?_ **

_ Ok fine we'll share it. _

**_Really?!_ **

_ Yes. _

**_Yay, ok I'll be there in a jiffy._ **

_ Alright _

 

**Your call with** **_Sangwon_ ** **has ended**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, well it feels like a long time. I've just been busy and I didn't know what else to write for this story. I might end it soon, or not, I honestly don't know anymore, lol. Anyways I will be editing most of the earlier chapters because I hate them :"). But they won't change that much cause I still suck at writing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiho wants to be a married man

**Jiwho:** sangdooooooooooo

**Jiwho:** sangdoooooooooooo

**Jiwho:** SANGDOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hojoon's Man:** Yes

**Jiwho:** marry me

**Taeyaaang:** ???

**Jiwho:** please I want to be a married man

**Hojoon's Man:** I'm sorry I can't marry you.

**Jiwho:** aw :(

**Taeyaaang:** ahem

**Jiwho:** yes?

**Taeyaaang:** I can marry you???

**Jiwho:** No not you. I have to marry someone nobody would expect me to marry. Then get a divorce and marry you.

**Taeyaaang:** why?

**Jiwho:** it's called a plot twist Taeyang

**Taeyaaang:** well this plot twist sucks

**Jiwho:** so do you

**Sangdo's Man:** I thought I said this was a positive vibes only zone

**Jiwho:** it's a group chat Hojoon what do you expect

_ He's got a point _

**Jiwho:** ooooooo

**Jiwho:** Byungjoo buddy do I have a question to ask YOU

_ Oh dear _

**Jiwho:** how would you like to marry the one and only Shin Jiho aka me?

_ I would not like to marry you at all _

**Jiwho:** :(

**Sangwon:** I'll marry you Jiho

**Jiwho:** Sangwon's the real mvp

**Taeyaang:** exCUSE ME but I offered before him

**Jiwho:** i know and I told you about the plot twist thing

**Sanggyun Has Cooties:** Jiho, how about you marry Sangwon AND me?

**Jiwho:** YES

**Sangwon:** whoo hoo

_ congratulations to the soon to be wed _

**Sangdo's Man:** I'm slightly concerned that two of my kids are getting married to each other

_ You should be _

**Jiwho:** but we're not actually brothers and we're not actually in love and we're not going to get married for real so there is nothing to be concerned about

_ half the stuff you say is enough to make anyone concerned _

**Jiwho:** :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii I'm back! I'm sorry this was short but I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless. Also my birthday was yesterday :")


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangwon wants to unshare a coke.

**Sanggyun Has Cooties:** if I told y'all I did something bad would y'all still love me?

**Sangwon:** depends

_Yeah if you accidentally spilt milk then it's ok but if you went out and murdered someone we're gonna have some problems_

**Sanggyun Has Cooties:** I did not kill anyone

_Ok then what's up?_

**Sanggyun Has Cooties:** I kissed a girl and I liked it

**Sangwon:** THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAP STICK

_I KISSED A GIRL JUST TO TRY IT_

**Sanggyun Has Cooties:** I HOPE MY BOYFRIEND DON'T MIND IT

**Sangdo's Man:** wtf

**Jiwho:** i thought you said this was a positive vibes only zone

**Sangdo's Man:** the f stands for flip Jiho

**Jiwho:** ok

**Be Gohn Thot:** i missed a whole lot

_You sure did_

**Be Gohn Thot:** since when do we sing Katy Perry songs?

_Since forever_

**Be Gohn Thot:** well count me out cause I don't know the words to her songs

**Sanggyun Has Cooties:** well then we'll TEACH you

**Be Gohn Thot:** no I'm good

_Bummer_

**Hojoon's Man:** guess whattttt

**Sangwon:** whattttt

**Hojoon's Man:** It was summer when I saw your face

**Sangwon:** LOOKED LIKE A TEENAGE RUNAWAY

**Hojoon's Man:** Oh god I never thought we'd take it that far

**Sangwon:** SOME KILLER QUEEN YOU ARE

_is this a song?_

**Hojoon's Man:** yes

**Sangwon:** boi if you don't know it we can't be friends

_Sorry i don't_

**Sangwon:** google how do you unshare a coke with someone?

_Lol you ain't never getting your coke back_

**Sangwon:** this friendship ends here

_Fine_

**Hojoon's Man:** it's Rollercoaster by Bleachers

_Oh_

**Sangwon:** ANYWAYS, does anyone who doesn't start with a 'b’ wanna share a coke? :)

**Sanggyun Has Cooties:** I'll share!

_Sangwon don't do this_

**Sangwon:** I already am

_How cruel can you get_

**Sangwon:** i ate some of your ice cream

_This friendship truly is dead_

**Be Gohn Thot:** bummer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Btw I'm going to keep the next few chapters in Byungjoo's POV.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! The POV's will change every few chapters (by POV I mean whosever message is in italics if anyone is confused) so I'll keep everyone's nicknames on the phones simple. I hope it doesn't confuse people. Leave comments and kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
